


In The Blink of An Eye

by xyvesoulx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal... i’m sorry, And Yvesoul, F/F, I think I need help, Literally just smut with a plot somewhere in there, Smut, a Hot Mess, chuusoul, chuuves - Freeform, like heavy smut, not much though, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvesoulx/pseuds/xyvesoulx
Summary: Jiwoo comes across two popular softball players who find themselves completely infatuated with the new cheerleader captain.





	In The Blink of An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess. And it’s crazy as hell, like maybe ffy crazy. Or not. It’s heavy smut too and like... some anal towards the end. I know, I know. Don’t side eye me. But other than that, I hope you enjoy this mess that I created.

“You have to go!” Yerim encouraged. “You’re the new captain of the cheerleading squad.. it’s only right.” She smiled, trying to convince her friend Jiwoo to go out just once. 

“She has a point. Otherwise you’d look like a loser who only has friends when they come to school and when you leave school you’re a loner who sits in your room all day.” Hyejoo added, seeing everyone in the group look at her with weird expressions on her face. “Not that I know what that’s like.” She defended, and they all shook their heads and turned back to Jiwoo. 

Maybe they were right. She was the new captain, it would only be right to make an appearance at the upcoming party this weekend. She just felt like it was so cliche. She’d rather hang out with her friends right here. Yerim, Chaewon, Hyejoo, Vivi, and Haseul. That was enough to keep her company. And outside of this small group she still had Jungeun…

“I think it’ll be fun”. Vivi encouraged, giving her a gentle hug. She relaxed into it, before nodding. “Fine. I’ll go to the stupid party. But i’m not staying all night.” They all cheered in unison. 

Word must travel fast around campus, she should have known, but it still surprised her whenever it happened. People flocked to her, and others admired from afar. 

Sooyoung and Jinsoul were leaving practice when they noticed the attention on the girl. “I’m guessing that’s the cheerleader everyone was talking about.” Sooyoung informed, sitting down at a table and watching the commotion. 

“Wow, she’s actually cute.” Jinsoul complimented.

“Aren’t all cheerleaders?”

“No… no, not at all.” Jinsoul side eyed her. “But then again you’d fuck anything with a vagina attatched to it.” 

“Except for an animal.” 

Jinsoul looked at her with pure disgust. “Was that really necessary? Like really?” 

“I’m just saying.” Sooyoung defended, looking over and seeing the girl finally moving away from the crowd. They waited for her to walk by them, before Sooyoung called out to get her attention.

“Yo! Bangs!” She called out, getting Jiwoo’s attention immediately. She gestured for her to come over, and the girl looked around to make sure they were talking to her. The girl calling her over seemed.. quite intimidating. But they were still eyeing her, so she slowly walked over. When she arrived in front of them she took in how attractive they both were. Wearing shorts and a t-shirt with their hair in a ponytail. A slight glow on their skin from the sweat. 

Jinsoul bluntly checked her out while the other girl spoke to her. “You’re the new cheer captain right?” Sooyoung asked, the shorter girl having to focus on the question and not her smooth and calming voice. 

“U-uh yeah. I am.. actually.” She smiled brightly.

Adorable.

Jinsoul was still eyeing her, blatantly staring at her ass and chest. She didn’t know how to feel about it honestly. She thinks she’d be more offended though if it were an ugly guy doing it. 

“I’m Sooyoung, captain of the softball team. This is my friend Jinsoul, co-captain.” She introduced, and Jinsoul smirked, giving her a cute wave. 

But Jiwoo already knew who they were. Who wouldn’t? They were pretty popular with the girls on campus here. And honestly, she was starting to see why, just from this simple conversation. She’d never felt more intimidated in her life. It didn’t help that both girls were attractive and gave off that intimidating vibe. They seemed really sweet though.

Wrong.

“Nice to meet you both.” She said politely.

Sooyoung kicked Jinsoul in the shin underneath the table to keep her from completely undressing the girl with just her eyes alone. She yelped and Jiwoo looked over to her with worry. “Are you okay?” She asked cutely, and Jinsoul pouted.

“Trust me, she’s fine. She just gets spasms every now and then.” Sooyoung lied, seeing the blonde shoot a glare at her. “But anyways— I wanted to know if you’d like to come to my party this weekend.” 

Party? Was it the same party her friends were telling her about? Either way, why would she shoot down an opportunity to party with the popular softball girls? The attractive ones at that? 

“I’d love to come.” She smiled, and she saw Sooyoung’s eyes literally light up at the answer.

“Uh great! Just give me your number and i’ll text you the details.” Sooyoung said, trying to hold back the smile she desperately wanted to show. She handed Jiwoo her phone, and watched as she typed it into her phone. 

When she handed it back, she gave a gentle smile. “I’ll be in contact with you really soon…?” She trailed off.

“Jiwoo!” She said brightly. “S-Sorry I don’t know how I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me.” She said, nervously laughing. 

“Cute.” Sooyoung complimented. “We’ll be in touch Jiwoo.” She added a smile, and the girl nodded shyly before walking away. 

When she was out of earshot, Sooyoung’s face instantly dropped from a smile. She smacked Jinsoul upside the head, watching as the girl whined in pain and turned back to her. “Did you forget how to talk? Fucking idiot.” She said

The blonde smirked. “For someone who’s so powerless in bed you sure love to act like you aren’t outside of it.” She winked, almost getting hit again. 

“Shut up. You were no help right there. Just staring at the girl. You probably scared her.” Her tone full of irritation.

Jinsoul pouted. “Oops. Me staring at her should be the last thing that scares her. You think she’s a virgin?” 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. But even she wondered. “Not sure— she seems like the freaky type.” The taller girl pointed out. 

“I like the sound of that.” Jinsoul added. “Well— we should probably start inviting more people.” 

“Is nearly 100 not enough for you?” 

“No? Besides— who knows if they’ll all even come right?” 

Idiot. An actual idiot.

“Sometimes I think you just purposely forget the status we have around here.” She informed, trying to remind the girl of how popular they actually were. Jinsoul just shrugged. 

Throughout that week, Jiwoo noticed how often she started running into the girls from the softball team. They constantly smiled at her, and if they were close enough they’d say hello or give her a hug. Towards the end of the week, especially the day of the party, Sooyoung became a lot more touchy with the other girl. 

Pushing strands of hair back behind her ear. Hugs lingered longer, with hands slowly moving down her back. Sooyoung would bite down on her lip whenever Jiwoo spoke, and Jinsoul could never take her eyes off of the girl’s lips. The shorter of the two would be lying if she said their gazes didn’t do something to her. 

As she got ready for the party that night, she took her hair from the usual ponytail and let her hair cascade down her back. She had a feeling she would have plenty of eyes on her, so she wanted to switch it up a bit. She wore a black button up shirt with some jeans to top it off. The moment she stepped inside of the big house that Sooyoung owned, everyone turned to her.

Cheering and smiling, offering her drinks. But she wasn’t interested in them. She was searching for those familiar faces that had been in her thoughts all week. “So you made it after all.” She heard Haseul say from behind her, smiling when the girl turned to her.

“I couldn’t let you guys down.” She winked, adding a cute smile to it. 

“You’d never let us down.” Haseul assured, she looked around towards the kitchen. “How about a drink?” Jiwoo nodded, following the girl through the crowd, holding her hand tightly so she didn’t get lost amongst everyone. Haseul started her off with something strong, traumatizing the girl for the rest of the night. 

“What the hell?” She coughed, and Haseul just laughed, drinking the liquor like it was nothing. Sooyoung came downstairs, Jinsoul following behind as she scanned the area. 

“I don’t think she’s here yet.” Jinsoul informed, still eyeing the crowd in the somewhat dark lighting. Sooyoung kept searching though, eventually ending up in the kitchen where the girl resides. She was still coughing from that shot she had taken, her eyes watering. She smiled brightly when she spotted the girl, walking over to her immediately. Haseul was still laughing, until she spotted the taller girls approaching.

She quickly fixed herself up, running a hand through her hair. “Get your shit together.” She scolded Jiwoo, seeing the confused look on her face. 

That was until she heard a deep husky voice greeting her. “Glad you could make it.” Jinsoul smiled, watching as the girl slowly turned around. She took in the jeans Sooyoung wore, accompanied by a crop top with a flannel over it. Jinsoul wore shorts with holed leggings and a black top that hugged her breasts perfectly. She nearly licked her lips at the sight. But she was brought back down to earth when she heard Sooyoung laughing. Her eyes were red and it amused the taller girl. 

“Whoa— were you smoking weed or something?” She asked and Jiwoo immediately shook her head.

“W-what? No! I just…” 

“It’s cool if you do I mean— we don’t judge.” Jinsoul added.

“I-I didn’t smoke weed!” She defended, her voice raising louder than she’d like. Causing a few eyes to turn to her. 

“Alright alright.” Sooyoung laughed. She was just having fun teasing the girl. “How about a drink?” Sooyoung offered, and Jiwoo was hesitant at first. Haseul just watched as the two girls seemed to be completely infatuated with Jiwoo. 

Just Jiwoo.

“Uh sure… nothing strong please.” She said cutely. 

“Trust me— I wouldn’t give you anything I know you couldn’t handle.” She said sweetly. “I’ll even drink it with you. I’m not a fan of strong drinks either.” Jiwoo smiled at Sooyoung sharing that tiny fact. It wasn’t much but she liked it anyway. 

Once Sooyoung gave her the drink she took a sip of the red liquid, smiling at the sweet taste of it. “Good?” Sooyoung quirked an eyebrow up, watching as the liquid coated her cute lips. 

“Very. It taste like fruit punch!” She giggled and Sooyoung smiled at the sound of her cute giggle. 

“How about we go dance?” The taller girl insisted, and Jiwoo didn’t hesitate to follow her. Jinsoul noticed them leaving from the corner of her eye and smirked, all while giving Haseul attention. 

“Just a co-captain.” Jinsoul informed the girl.

“Well.. that’s still hot.” Haseul complimented, running a hand through her hair. Jinsoul could tell she was trying really hard, and it was sexy. But truthfully, her mind was on one person right now. It didn’t take long before Jiwoo was up against Sooyoung in the crowded area. Her ass was pressed against the girl’s crotch, moving to the music that played. 

She tried to not get too turned on by such a simple movement but it was impossible to ignore when Jiwoo was wearing something so sexy. Those tight pants really accentuated her curves. Jiwoo didn’t know what she was expecting when she did something so bold, but she knows for a fact she wasn’t expecting soft lips to touch her neck. Sooyoung’s hands moved to her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. 

She sucked at the smooth creamy skin, straining her ears to hear the tiny moaned that slipped past her lips.

Bingo. 

She continued her attack on the girl’s neck, riling her up with every second passing. Jinsoul was still being entertained by the short haired girl, waiting for that text to come through. Jiwoo was a lot easier than Sooyoung expected. In no time she was leading her up to her room, shutting the door behind them and coming together again in a heated kiss. Jiwoo was a very good kisser, it was nearly intoxicating, especially tasting the sweet alcohol left on her lips and tongue. 

Sooyoung pushed the girl onto the bed, removing her shirt and revealing her bare chest.

No bra? 

That was kind of hot. Before getting back in bed she quickly texted Jinsoul, letting her know she could come up now. 

Haseul was still speaking when she got that text. “Hey could we uh— finish this some other time?” She asked, and Haseul nodded. 

“Uh sure.. where are you headed?” She asked and Jinsoul chuckled.

“Going to where the real party is.” She winked, quickly leaving the kitchen. Haseul was confused by that, but she didn’t have the energy to even dissect what that meant. Jinsoul made her way upstairs, seeing someone walk past her to go back downstairs. She checked both ways before going inside, softly shutting the door and locking it. She smiled at the sight of Sooyoung above the girl on the bed.

They were still kissing, and Jiwoo was sure she’d need a moment to breathe soon. “Started without me?” Jiwoo heard a familiar voice, making her nearly jump out of her skin. Sooyoung moved aside, eyeing the blonde as she removed her shirt and revealed those sexy nipple piercings that she had gotten a while ago. 

Jiwoo quickly covered her now bare chest, and Jinsoul smiled at how flustered she seemed.

“Don’t worry Jiwoo.. if it’s okay— my friend here would like to join us.” Sooyoung said sweetly, all while placing kisses on her cheek and neck. 

“I-It’s okay.” Jiwoo said, unsure of how this would even go. She slowly lied back down, watching as Sooyoung removed her pants, revealing milky thighs and legs. 

“You’re so sexy Jiwoo.. now I see why you’re always wearing those cute little skirts.” Sooyoung teased. “You want everyone to see these sexy thighs…” She pointed out.

And Jiwoo had never really thought about that until now. But if Sooyoung thought it was sexy then she’d keep wearing them to please her. “Are you a virgin Jiwoo?” Jinsoul asked, climbing into bed with only her panties on. 

“N-No.. I'm not.” She answered truthfully.

Good.

“So that means you can take the both of us?” She asked, and Jiwoo’s cheeks turned bright red as she shyly nodded. She wasn’t even sure she could, but she was excited. Too excited. 

She was completely naked and at their mercy at this point. Jinsoul had a devilish smile on her face, scanning the girl’s naked body. She didn’t have to imagine what was under those cute clothes anymore. “We’re going to have a _lot_ of fun Jiwoo.” 

Sooyoung said that, just before dipping her head in between the girl’s legs and licking up her slit. Jiwoo held back a moan, not wanting to sound so desperate so soon. Jinsoul wrapped her lips around the girl’s pretty pink nipple, while her hand gave attention to the other one. Jiwoo’s toes curled immediately, her body really couldn’t process the two tongues that worked against each sensitive part of her body. 

Jinsoul’s warm and rapid licks against her nipple was the complete opposite of Sooyoung’s long teasing licks at her pussy. She felt like she would faint and they just started. She was scared for what would come next, mainly because she wasn’t sure she could handle the pleasure if it was going to feel this good. 

Sooyoung dipped her tongue into Jiwoo’s sweet hole, feeling the girl’s legs clamp around her head. She giggled at that, slowly separating them and looking up at the girl. “Keep your legs spread for me Princess.. I know you’re close.” Sooyoung’s sexy voice echoing in her ears as she nearly closed her legs again at the harsh sucking on her clit. She didn’t think she could take it much longer.

She didn’t even know what to do with her hands, they slowly hovered over Jinsoul’s head, unsure of what to do. “You can touch me.” Jinsoul assured, returning back to what she was doing. The second she gave her permission she felt nails scratching at her scalp and a fistfull of her hair being grabbed. She chuckled against the girl’s skin, sending waves through her.

“Oh…” She moaned quietly, her lips slowly parting and her legs spread for Sooyoung. Just like she asked. 

“You’re close huh?” Jinsoul asked, turning to see Sooyoung literally making love to the girl’s pussy with just her lips and tongue. “Be a good girl and come for Sooyoung..” Jinsoul said sweetly, twisting and flicking at the perky nipple. 

Jiwoo couldn’t take the dirty talk. It was so vulgar, she’d never heard such dirty things before. Sooyoung was enjoying Jiwoo’s taste a little too much. But she couldn’t do this all night, so she picked up the pace. She pushed her tongue into Jiwoo’s soaked hole, fucking her with it and finally hearing a moan. 

“Fuck!” She cried out, her eyes shut so tightly that when she opened them she saw black spots flying around. 

Poor Jinsoul. She was afraid Jiwoo would pull her hair out. She came hard, her walls clenching and unclenching around the tongue inside of her. She panted, her head flat against the pillows as she took a moment to relax. “Have you ever eaten pussy before Jiwoo?” She heard the blonde ask, her hazy eyes opening to look at her.

“N-No.. not really.” Jiwoo answered honestly. Jinsoul smiled at how innocent this girl was. What kind of virgin was she? 

“That’s okay.. there’s a first time for everything.” Jinsoul winked. Jiwoo was pulled up by Sooyoung, pushing her tongue into the girl’s mouth and hearing her moan at the taste of her own cum that was left on Sooyoung’s lips. While Sooyoung distracted Jiwoo with such an aggressive kiss, Jinsoul was removing her panties, positioning herself on the bed. 

Once she was sure Jinsoul was ready she yanked Jiwoo away from her lips by her hair. The girl moaned and she felt ashamed at how turned on that made her. Sooyoung quickly turned her around, her eyes widening at the sight of Jinsoul on the bed with her legs spread. The girl ran a finger through her folds, collecting the wetness there and moving her fingers away. Jiwoo nearly fainted at the sight of the clear substance still not letting go of its original source.

“Want a taste?” Jinsoul asked, smirking and holding back her moans as she rubbed at her clit slowly. 

Jiwoo nodded, feeling a hand around her neck. “Use your words.” Sooyoung growled. 

“Y-yes!” She moaned out, her cheeks heating up at how desperate she seemed. Sooyoung threw her down in between the girl’s legs, and Jinsoul watched as the cute girl eyed her wet folds. 

She slowly encouraged her, even using her fingers to spread her folds and revealing just how perfect and pink they were. “Don’t be shy… you’ll enjoy me. Trust me.” Jinsoul encouraged, and Sooyoung waited patiently for the girl to begin. Jinsoul sighed out when she felt a warm tongue making its way through the folds. 

And Jinsoul was right. Jiwoo did enjoy her. Her taste was intoxicating, like she genuinely felt dizzy as she lapped away at Jinsoul’s center. Jinsoul’s eyebrows furrowed cutely as she tried to maintain her dominance, slowly falling apart the longer the girl licked at her needy clit. 

Sooyoung sucked her fingers, creating her own lubricant as she eyed Jinsoul’s cute expression. She never got used to seeing her like that. Completely different from how she was on a regular basis. She was a dork, but she was also intimidating, and she managed to be both at once somehow. Jinsoul was quite literally a goddess. 

But in bed she was so vulnerable, to the point Sooyoung wanted to just hold her close while she fucked into her. She pushed two fingers into Jiwoo, catching her off guard. She moaned into Jinsoul’s center, sending shockwaves through her. She moaned out, and Jiwoo swore it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She looked up at the girl, her expression was devilish. 

Hooded eyes, lips apart, panting heavily as she got closer and closer. Her pretty chest on display. The piercings really added a nice touch. 

Jiwoo was slowly losing focus though, her movements becoming extremely sloppy as Sooyoung fucked into her with two fingers. “Oh my god.” She moaned, removing her lips for just a second.

“N-No.. don’t stop.” Jinsoul begged, internally scolding herself for showing her desperation. She couldn’t help it though, she was so close. Hearing Jiwoo’s moans and Jinsoul’s moans all at once was a bit too much for Sooyoung. Not to mention the sound of the girl’s wet pussy as she pushed her fingers in and out. She leaned down, biting down on her ass and hearing a cute whimper come from her.

“Oh fuck— i’m coming.” Jinsoul said abruptly, her orgasm coming sooner than she thought. Her body shook as she released into the girl’s mouth. She eagerly left her tongue at her entrance, wanting to catch every drop of her cum. While she held her tongue out, her nails gripped at Jinsoul’s thighs as she was nearing her own orgasm. 

Jinsoul was still coming down from her high as she watched Jiwoo’s cute facial expressions as she got nearer. “R-Right there.” Jiwoo moaned, feeling Sooyoung fucking her with her fingers on an angle. 

“You’re such a good girl for making Jinsoul come..” Sooyoung pointed out, seeing the cute smile on the blonde’s face as she watched Jiwoo losing her control every second passing. 

“Now be a good girl again and come for me okay?” The darker haired girl asked sweetly, not slowing down the pace of her fingers.

“I-I’m co—“ She wasn’t even able to finish her sentence. Her body immediately going limp and her head resting on Jinsoul’s thigh. 

Jinsoul laughed at the sight, the girl coming apart so easily. But she understood, because she was the same way during her first time with Sooyoung. She was surprised she didn’t fall in love after the constant fuck sessions they’ve had. Each one getting better and better the more they learned each others body. 

“I want a taste now…” Jinsoul said, gesturing for Jiwoo to come here. The girl shyly moved up her body, her hips being grabbed by Jinsoul and pulled up towards her face. She placed a knee on both sides of the girl’s head, nearly falling over the moment her tongue ran through her soaked folds. 

Jinsoul didn’t waste any time getting to it. She really did want a taste, and that was so sexy to Jiwoo. She didn’t know what she did to make these attractive girls crave her this much… but fuck she hoped it never stopped because this was heaven. 

“J-Jinsoul—“ She moaned, looking down at the girl as she licked and sucked at the folds and then moved to her clit. She really wasn’t going to last much longer. This would be her 3rd orgasm and each one she became more sensitive to it all. While Jiwoo rode the girl’s face, Sooyoung moved in between Jinsoul’s legs, already anticipating the sweet taste of the other girl.

She had eaten her out so many times that she knew exactly what to do to have her hot cum all over her mouth within minutes. Jinsoul wasn’t expecting that, so she slightly jumped when she felt the hot tongue push directly into her. “Shit..” She pulled away from Jiwoo for a moment, needing to even out her breathing. Once she was sure she’d be okay, she resumed her previous task.

Sooyoung watched as the girl rocked her hips against Jinsoul’s face, wanting to desperately come for her. She loved feeling Jinsoul’s walls clench around her tongue, her thumb moving up to rub her clit. The moment she did that, Jiwoo felt nails digging into her skin, and she hissed from the pain. It was oddly pleasurable and at this point she had went into autopilot.

“Fuck i’m going to come!” Jinsoul moaned out loudly, making Sooyoung smile as she fucked her with her tongue. She moved her thumb quicker, pressing down harder at the sensitive nub.

“M-Me too..” Jiwoo said cutely, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to chase her orgasm that was slowly building in the pit of her stomach.

Sooyoung pushed her tongue as deep as it could go, slapping at the girl’s clit and hearing her scream as she came. Jiwoo followed right after, her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. 

Sooyoung sat up, cum dripping down her chin and her tanned skin gleaming from how sweaty she was getting. Jiwoo fell over, her body flat against the bed as she took a moment to catch her breath. Jinsoul was still shaking, covering her face because she hated seeing that cocky smirk on Sooyoung’s face. 

Sooyoung gave them some time before she spoke again, lying in between the two. 

“I know you’re both tired… but I want to get fucked too.” She pouted, saying it so cutely that Jiwoo instantly jumped up. 

Jinsoul took her time for a moment, sitting up and making out with the girl. Jiwoo was extremely turned on by the scene happening in front of her. The girl’s kissed, but their kissing was a lot more passionate than the one Sooyoung gave her, feeling a dull throb in her center. The kiss was filled with teeth and tongue and Sooyoung loved every second of it. 

So did Jinsoul. 

Jiwoo pushed a finger into the warm, tight hole that belonged to the tanned softball player. Sooyoung released a moan against Jinsoul’s soft and pretty lips, the girl eagerly swallowing it as she moaned right back. Sooyoung was still trying to take control even while being completely dominated at the moment. “Relax..” Jinsoul whispered against her lips, seeing the look in the taller girl’s eyes return to a calmer state. 

Jinsoul’s lips wrapped around her nipple, causing the moan Sooyoung was desperately holding back to echo throughout the room. “Fuck..” Jiwoo hissed, loving how sexy her moans were. She picked up the pace of her finger, the walls getting slicker with every thrust. The blonde slowly ran her hand down her tanned body, making sure to drag her nails across the toned abs. 

She twirled her finger just above the girl’s center, flicking her tongue against the sensitive nipple and feeling Sooyoung’s hand on her bare back. 

Jiwoo watched as Jinsoul slowly moved her hand down in between Sooyoung’s legs, using her fingers to rub her clit in tight circles as Jiwoo finger fucked her. “Oh my god!” Sooyoung shouted, the pleasure ripping through her body with no mercy. 

“Please don’t stop… both of you— please.” She begged, feeling her orgasm approaching quickly. She hated begging but fuck, both of these girls were making her feel things she’d never felt before. She was literally going to explode any second now, especially because Jiwoo started picking up her pace. 

“Come on Sooyoung come for us.” Jinsoul demanded, rubbing her clit faster and harder to match the hard thrust from Jiwoo’s now two fingers.

“Right there!” She screamed, her legs closing tightly around the girl in between them as an array of swears fell from her full lips. “Fuckkkk…” She moaned, her hand gripping at the sheets while the other scratched down Jinsoul’s back. 

Jiwoo replaced her fingers with her tongue, pressing it flat against Sooyoung’s pussy. “G-God..” She gasped, her back falling back against the bed. That was the best orgasm she had in weeks. Jinsoul rested her head against Sooyoung’s chest, and Jiwoo did the same, laying on the other side. 

Jiwoo didn’t want to overstep but she honestly wanted to run her fingers over the abs that tempted her so horribly. 

They were brought back to reality when Sooyoung heard the sound of glass shattering and the music still bouncing off the walls. “Shit.” She said, hopping up quickly, nearly falling to the floor. She quickly got dressed, turning to the girls on the bed still. “Get dressed.” She demanded, leaving the room quickly.

Jinsoul still lied there, taking her time as usual. Jiwoo slowly got up, looking for her clothes that were thrown somewhere in the room. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Jinsoul asked, watching the girl as she shyly moved around the room. 

“Y-Yes.. I did. Thank you.” She smiled, receiving one back. Jiwoo pondered for a while before deciding to ask. “Have you uh… ever ya know?” She asked, and Jinsoul gave her a confused look.

“Threesome.. is this your first time?” She asked shyly. Jinsoul almost wanted to laugh at how shy she was now compared to before. 

“2nd.” She answered honestly. “This one was more fun though.” She winked, finally getting up and putting on her clothes.

Jiwoo nodded, turning away to hide how red her cheeks were. “Those piercings.. they’re really nice.” She complimented, gesturing to her nipples.

Jinsoul looked down, smiling at them. She was proud of that decision. “Thanks… I like your piercings too” She smiled, just before pulling her shirt over her head. 

Jiwoo got dressed quickly, eyeing Jinsoul as she pulled her shorts back on. Too lazy to put the leggings on too. Jinsoul waited for Jiwoo to finish before leaving the bedroom, the redhead following closely behind. The party was still going and she wondered just how long they had been. She also wondered if Haseul noticed her disappearance. Her body was still buzzing from what just happened. 

She felt an arm around her waist, flinching at the contact. But she was relieved to see it was just Haseul. “Where have you been?” She asked the girl. Jiwoo really hoped she looked like a normal person right now and not like someone who had just gotten fucked moments ago. 

“I’ve been here. Dancing.” She lied, dancing a little to prove a point. Haseul looked her up and down before joining her. 

“Shit really? I must be really drunk.” She said, and Jiwoo was glad she believed her for some reason. 

Sooyoung and Jinsoul went to her backyard, both of them thinking about what just happened. It made Sooyoung happy that Jinsoul was able to do that without getting attached to her. They had sex very often, and neither of them had felt anything more for the other. Just pure lust and she loved it. Whenever she was horny or needed a quick fuck, she had someone as sexy as Jinsoul in her corner, willing to do anything for her. 

If she needed to be topped, Jinsoul would do that. If she needed to fuck her frustations away by ramming into the poor girl, Jinsoul was more than willing to spread her legs for her. 

But truthfully, Sooyoung didn’t know that Jinsoul once had feelings for her. She quickly got herself out of that situation, but it has happened before. She didn’t understand how Sooyoung _didn’t_ have any sort of feelings towards the blonde. It was strictly lust and she wondered how it could be just that when she looked into her eyes _that_ way. While she had her legs lifted nearly over her head as she fucked into her. Jinsoul felt it, she also felt the strap that was buried deep inside of her.

It was a lot. She was sure she had fallen hard just from that. 

“That was fun.” Sooyoung laughed, enjoying the slight breeze that hit them. 

“Very.. we should do it again.” Jinsoul insisted, getting Sooyoung’s attention.

“What? No.. one and done. You know how it goes…” Sooyoung reminded her and Jinsoul shook her head.

“But Jiwoo is different I think!” Jinsoul defended. “God we could turn that girl inside fucking out. Look at how much she enjoyed herself..” Jinsoul eyed the side of the girl’s face, taking in her sharp features. 

“So you’re saying we could experiment more?” 

Jinsoul nodded. “I’m sure she would want that too.” 

Sooyoung stood and thought for a moment. They usually did do only a simple one and done. But Jiwoo was such a good girl for them, doing whatever they told her to do. So much for being an innocent cheerleader huh? “Next weekend, just us. No party so we can go all night.” Jinsoul suggested, and Sooyoung loved the idea of that.

“Fine you hornball— I'll talk to her.” Sooyoung smiled, just before walking back inside to the party. Jinsoul couldn’t wait. 

Jiwoo hadn’t checked her phone until the next morning, her body not as sore as it should be since she’s used to the exercise. She was a cheerleader after all. Last night felt unreal… getting fucked by two hot girls. It couldn’t be real, but it was. It was truly real, because when she went into the bathroom she saw marks littering the milky skin. It could be worse, but it was enough for her to want to cover them. 

She didn’t want anyone asking questions. “Shit..” She groaned, pulling out her makeup bag. She had to cover these up immediately. When she was satisfied with her makeup, she got changed for her park date with Yerim. The weather wasn’t too bad today so she wore some shorts and a flowy white blouse. Yerim was on the swings when Jiwoo arrived, slowly swinging back and forth. She sat on the one beside her. 

“Oh! Hi!” Yerim said brightly. “Did you have fun last night?” 

Fun would be an understatement. “A lot of fun.” She smiled. 

“That’s good. I honestly didn’t think you’d like it.” Yerim said, leaning her head against the metal chain that was linked to the swing seat. Truthfully she wasn’t that big a fan of the whole party scene, but the girls that she was with last night made it seem like she had the time of her life at one. 

“It was okay… probably not something I'd do all of the time though.” Jiwoo said, slowly rocking back and forth. 

“How come you didn’t go? No kids section at the parties?” She teased and Yerim side eyed her.

“No— because I have a project to work on with Hyejoo. Thank you very much.” Yerim said with a slight playful attitude. 

Jiwoo giggled. “Have fun with that..” They relaxed in the cool weather, just swinging slowly and eventually racing each other to see who could get up high the quickest. Of course Yerim won in the end. She did this very often with the other girls. 

“Okay now you have to pay me.” Yerim said, just before jumping off the swing and landing onto her feet. 

“What? That wasn’t a part of the bet…” Jiwoo frowned, but pulling out her wallet anyway. “But fine— how much?” 

“20 should be fine. That’s enough to stack up on the McDonald’s dollar menu.” 

“How about some actual food?” Jiwoo teased and Yerim pretended to be offended. She put the money away before speaking.

“That is actual food!” 

“Processed food.” 

“Still edible.” Yerim defended, receiving a disappointed look from Jiwoo. 

“Well— I need to go and do some homework myself sadly. So I'll be heading home now before my shift at the restaurant.” Jiwoo informed, and Yerim nodded.

“Wait you still work at that bbq place?” Yerim asked, wondering what 20 bucks could get her.

“Yeah— and don’t even try to come with your broke pockets. The only thing that 20 is getting you is a bottled water and some rice.” Jiwoo laughed, and Yerim immediately removed her hand from her pocket.

“Hey don’t you think that’s a bit of a ripoff?” She pouted.

“It is— but I don’t make the rules. I’ll see you tomorrow Yerim.” Jiwoo pulled her into a hug before leaving the park. 

The redhead was on her bed reading when she got a text, the light from the corner of her eye getting her attention rather than the notification bell. Her heart jumped when she saw a text from Sooyoung waiting to be read. 

**Sooyoung: Hey.. are you busy on Tuesday? I want you to come to our softball game if not.”**

Jiwoo smiled at the invitation. She quickly tried to recall if she had anything to do Tuesday, and other than the test she had to do she was coming up blink.

**Jiwoo: I’m free after 12 :)**

**Sooyoung: Perfect. The game is at 1. See you there?**

**Jiwoo: Yeah.. i’ll see you there :)**

**Sooyoung: <3 **

Jiwoo didn’t know why she had a bright smile on her face. She smiled so hard that it genuinely made her cheeks sore. But she was very excited to see the girls in action on Tuesday. She was already aware of what those hands could do in bed, so she wondered just how good they were on the field. They had to have been really good if Sooyoung was the one that led them to the championship twice. 

Monday dragged on because of how badly she wanted Tuesday to come. She didn’t understand her infatuation with the other two girls. She was already stunned by their good looks before they even had sex. So after all she could see them as were goddesses. They truly weren’t of this world. Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect voices, perfect in bed, amazing in sports, good in school.. yeah, she was slowly losing it. 

Jiwoo had only spotted Jinsoul that day, the girl talking to her whenever they crossed paths. Just asking how her day was, or what she was up to. Jinsoul wasn’t as touchy as Sooyoung was, but her voice alone had Jiwoo trembling. All she was doing was speaking about something so simple and she could hardly concentrate. Especially after hearing what else could fall from those tempting lips. She was completely lost in thought, just staring at the girl’s mouth as she spoke.

Remembering how soft her lips had been as she was sucking at her nipples. Everything Jinsoul was saying now was just white noise, the memory from that night hitting her hard. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she remembered the mind blowing orgasm she had gotten. Jinsoul immediately stopped talking, making sure the girl was okay. But all she was met with was a flustered Jiwoo, who had become a stuttering mess.

“Are you alright? You’re burning up..” She pointed out, placing the back of her hand against the girl’s forehead.

“Y-Yeah i’m fine.” She lied. “I need to go actually.” She said quickly, waving and moving to walk away. But she was stopped immediately by the hand on her wrist. 

“Jiwoo— I've slept with enough girls to know when i’ve gotten them hot and bothered..” She said quietly to the girl, quiet enough so she could hear without eavesdroppers overhearing. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She lied, trying to stand her ground.

“Come on— I bet if I were to put my hands in your pants right now you’d be soaking through your panties.” She whispered, suffocatingly close to the shorter girl. “Let me take you to my car and help you out..” 

“I have a class.” Jiwoo stated, although she really wanted to see what Jinsoul had in store for her. 

“I’ll be quick..” Jinsoul teased, and Jiwoo honestly didn’t know what to say. “I promise.” She kissed her cheek, and Jiwoo honestly forgot that they were inside of a hall with tons of other people. 

“O-Okay.” She said shyly, her hand intertwining with the blonde’s as they walked out of the building and off campus. Jinsoul had a range rover and she was starting to think these girls were rich or something. 

She helped her into the backseat, looking around before getting in herself. Her windows were tinted thankfully. She probably purposely got them done that way for moments like these. She didn’t quite grasp why she was so turned on by the thought of just being another girl that Jinsoul fucked and tossed to the side. It sparked something in her.. just being used. 

Jinsoul immediately helped the girl undress, knowing they didn’t have much time to spare. The entire time she could barely keep her lips off of the pale skin, nipping at it as Jiwoo gasped when she felt teeth sink into her skin. 

Jinsoul’s hands were roaming her body, not wanting to leave any part of her untouched. Jiwoo tried to keep up with Jinsoul, but her hand snaking in between her legs threw her off. She was completely bare underneath the girl, the wetness she tried to deny was being played with. 

“Hmm… soaking. Just like I said you’d be.” Jinsoul teased, hearing a strangled moan escape the girl’s lips. “Is it okay if I make you come for me Jiwoo?” 

The girl nodded eagerly, and the second she answered Jinsoul pushed 2 fingers into her. “Oh—“ She moaned, her words getting caught in her throat at the feeling of long fingers pushing into her. 

“You’re a horrible liar Jiwoo.. how would you have even dealt with this mess in your panties? You would’ve just had to think about what I would do to you… when I was right here, willing to please you.” She said seductively, the girl moaning so much she could barely even comprehend her. But even Jiwoo didn’t know what she would’ve done. She could already imagine how uncomfortable it would be to have to sit there in her wetness. 

“But don’t worry— I’m going to take good care of you baby.” Jinsoul said, just as she bit down onto her exposed nipple. She moaned out loudly, the feeling of the teeth against her nipple sending her over the edge. 

“God..” Jiwoo moaned, loving how sloppy Jinsoul would get whenever she was using her mouth. She seemed to love the mess that was made from her own doings. She curled her fingers unintentionally, getting a delicious reaction out of the girl below her. Jiwoo’s nails dug into her shoulders and her lips fell open slowly. 

“Shit— do that again please..” She moaned, and Jinsoul raised an eyebrow up at her. 

“What? This?” She asked, curling her fingers up and feeling that spongy area at the tip of her fingers. 

“Fuck!” Jiwoo shouted, shutting her eyes tightly. “Yes, that! Please—“ She moaned, feeling like she was going to explode any second now. Jinsoul kept driving her fingers deep, ending it with a curl of her fingers and watching as it slowly unleashed an animalistic noise from the girl. 

“Jinsoul!” She shouted, just before coming hard onto her fingers. The blonde immediately kissed her, swallowing the moans she let out. Jiwoo could barely reciprocate the kisses, her body trembling and her mind going blank. She could feel Jinsoul’s soft hand holding her closely while the other stayed in between her legs. Holding in a moan at the feel of Jiwoo’s walls tugging at her fingers. 

Eventually Jiwoo was functioning like a normal human, pulling Jinsoul closer to her so she could reciprocate her kisses. “Was that good?” Jinsoul asked. 

How could she not think that was good? The girl was practically screaming moments ago. “It was great.” She smiled shyly. 

Her cheeks turned a bright red at the thought of asking the next question. “Can you um— eat me out?” She asked quietly. Jinsoul probably wouldn’t have heard her if she wasn’t already so close.

“Is that what you want?” Jinsoul teased, seeing how flustered the girl was. She placed kisses down her body and positioned herself in between her legs. She placed a soft kiss against her folds, smiling at the tiny whimper that left Jiwoo. “Use your words baby..” Jinsoul demanded, but it was a soft demand. Just enough authority behind it to make Jiwoo do what she wanted. 

“Y-Yes I want that.” Jiwoo closed her eyes, just wanting Jinsoul to run her tongue through the wetness on display. Her clit throbbed at just the thought of it. 

“Good girl.” Jinsoul complimented, just before awarding her with a long lick from her hole up to her clit. “Your pussy is so pretty Jiwoo.” The blonde complimented, wrapping her lips around the sensitive clit and sucking on it. 

“Oh my fuck—“ Jiwoo moaned, her hand hitting the window as she eyed the girl down below. If the feeling of Jinsoul’s wet tongue and sloppy kisses against her wet folds wasn’t enough to send her into a bliss, that glare was just enough to make the coil in her stomach tighten. 

“God yes— eat me out just like that..” Jiwoo moaned, her hands running through the blonde’s hair. Jinsoul was getting excited as she listened to Jiwoo slowly relaxing and enjoying herself. Letting all sorts of curses and demands fall from her lips. Jinsoul made sure to put on a show of what she was doing, eyeing Jiwoo as she moved lower and pushed her tongue into the soaked entrance. 

Jinsoul moaned at her overwhelming taste, the vibrations sent through her making Jiwoo shake in her spot. Her fingers teased at her own nipples, twisting and pinching them to help push her to her orgasm. “Feels so good…” Jiwoo moaned softly, and Jinsoul had to focus on getting her task done rather than how sexy Jiwoo sounded moments ago. 

She lived for the praise she was receiving. Her tongue swirling and dipping into her entrance over and over again. A mixture of her saliva and Jiwoo’s wetness dripping out onto the leather seats of the expensive car. 

“Yes! Fuck me with your tongue— i’m so close.” Jiwoo demanded, running a hand down to give some attention to her clit. Jinsoul listened because of how hot it was to see Jiwoo touching herself that way. It didn’t take long for Jiwoo to come undone, her cum engulfing the tongue inside of her and whatever Jinsoul didn’t clean up entirely, dripping down to the seats. 

She could feel Jiwoo’s hips jerk whenever she placed a gentle kiss on her pussy, or on her inner thighs. She kissed her way back up the girl’s body, pushing her tongue into her mouth. The redhead moaned at the taste of her that lingered on Jinsoul’s wet tongue, sucking at it to savor the flavor a little more. Jinsoul just looked down at the girl when she moved away, giving a smile that Jiwoo had never seen from her before.

It was a shy one. Not her usual cocky or charismatic one. It was a strange sight to see. Why was she shy? 

“Think you can still make it back in time for your class?” Jinsoul asked, watching as the girl picked up her phone from the floor. 

“Yeah.. about the last 25 minutes. Better than nothing.” Jiwoo smiled, slowly sitting up and groaning at the mess she made on the seats. “I-Im sorry.” She apologized, and Jinsoul found that adorable. 

“It’s alright. That’s the good thing about leather seats.” She winked, watching as the girl got dressed. She eyed her as she noticed how ruined her panties were.

Jinsoul giggled, making the girl even more embarrassed. “Stop..” She whined, making Jinsoul laugh even more. 

“Just keep them off.” Jinsoul insisted. “Maybe that’ll teach you to keep an extra pair in your bag.” She laughed again. 

“Keep them off? I-I can’t do that..” 

“Why not? You have a skirt on.. not like anyone would really notice.” 

“But that would be so uncomfortable…” 

“You’re only in class for…” She trailed off, checking her watch. “19 minutes anyway. You’ll be fine.” She assured. 

Jiwoo couldn’t believe she was even thinking of actually doing it. But she didn’t have much of a choice either. “Okay.” She said, stepping out of the car and fixing her hair. Jinsoul did the same, looking into the mirror to fix her lipstick. 

Jiwoo hoped she didn’t look like she just had sex. She didn’t think she had the stability to answer to those questions or defend herself. Jinsoul walked her back on campus, watching as the girl awkwardly walked away from her. She almost laughed again when she saw how the girl reacted to a small gust of wind that blew her skirt slightly. The sheer panic in her movements were hilarious.

Poor girl.

Jiwoo didn’t even bother going to her classes after that one, going home and showering immediately. Jinsoul went onto the field after her class, smiling the entire time as she thought about how she fucked Jiwoo in Sooyoung’s car. The taller girl tossed her a bat when she spotted her walking onto the field. “You’re late.” She complained, practicing her swings. 

“Sorry. Had to catch up on some notes.” 

Sooyoung side eyed her. “Then don’t write like a slow poke next time.” Usually Jinsoul would go back and forth with the girl, but she thinks she’d just laugh if she tells Sooyoung the truth about why it took her so long to write her notes down. 

She grabbed the bat, practicing her swings as well. “Jiwoo is coming to the game.” Sooyoung informed, and Jinsoul smiled.

“Yeah she told me.” 

Sooyoung stopped swinging, placing the bat over her shoulder. “How do you know? Did you talk to her?” The girl questioned, and Jinsoul swung the bat before answering. 

“Saw her in the hall today and she told me.” The girl lied. She had told her on the way back to campus after she had fucked her. 

“Ah.” Sooyoung replied, not questioning the situation further. 

“Alright— run some laps!” The coach shouted, making the girls drop their bats and start jogging. 

Practice was a bit grueling that day, mainly because they practiced even harder for the game tomorrow. Jinsoul had stayed behind with their friend Jungeun, wanting to grab something to eat after practice. “Ready for tomorrow?” Heejin asked, her girlfriend walking beside her.

“Always.” Sooyoung smiled, giving them both a fist bump. “See you girls tomorrow.” She walked to her car, throwing her duffel bag into the backseat. As she was shutting the door she noticed something, making her open the door again quickly. She picked up the black panties that were still a little damp, an eyebrow quirking up at the random underwear. 

“Who the fuck do these belong to?” She muttered to herself, quickly walking over to the trashcan and throwing them out. She put hand sanitizer on before driving back home. Jinsoul had forgotten to grab them before she left Sooyoung’s car earlier that day. 

Jiwoo was studying a little bit longer the night before her exam. It took everything in her power to not think of how she was fucked in the back of someone’s car earlier. She couldn’t even look at herself in the mirror. She felt nasty. 

Nasty because she joined every second of it. Even nearly skipping a class for just a quick fuck. How desperate could she be? She shook her head, hoping it’d rid the impure thoughts in her head so she could focus. She woke up the next morning with a book on her chest. She had fallen asleep while studying, her eyes opening the second she heard her alarm blaring in her room. 

“Damn it...” She groaned, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. She frowned at all of the papers and books scattered out onto her bed. How did she even fall asleep in this mess? 

She got ready, wearing shorts and a t-shirt to school that day. She needed to wear something that would keep her cool as she sat on that field under the sun. Her nerves were through the roof as she waited for the teacher to bring the test to her desk. When the teacher started the timer and everyone flipped it over, she felt her heart stop. The first question just didn’t seem familiar at all. Had she studied this? 

By the end of that exam, she was sure she had failed. She couldn’t shake the thought of it, even as she was making her way to the field. The stands were nearly full when she arrived, so she settled on sitting at the bottom row. The girls were warming up when Sooyoung noticed Jiwoo walking towards the stands. She tossed the ball to Jinsoul, gesturing for her to look behind her. 

When Jinsoul caught the ball, she turned around instantly spotting the redhead that seemed a little off. She threw the ball back to Sooyoung, running over to the girl.

“You made it.” She pointed out.

“I did.” Jiwoo smiled, regardless of how sick she felt. 

“You okay?” Jinsoul asked, seeing how uneasy the girl seemed. 

“My exam just stressed me out.. it’s nothing. I’ll be okay.” She tried to reassure, but she didn’t know if she was trying to convince Jinsoul or herself. Jinsoul nodded just before her coach blew a whistle.

“See you soon?” Jinsoul smiled, walking off before the girl could even answer. 

Jiwoo really found the uniform they wore attractive. The white pants and the black jerseys. The sun was definitely shining down onto her, but she didn’t mind too much. She was more worried about the uneven tan she would probably get.

She watched as the team huddled up and did a cheer together. That was cute. 

Sooyoungs team was batting first, and she watched as Jinsoul was up on the plate first. She smiled in Jiwoo’s direction, turning back to prepare herself. She got into her stance, gripping the bat tightly and watching as the first ball flew right past her into the catchers glove.

Strike 1.

She prepared for the next fastball, watching as it flew over her head. 

_Strike 1, Ball 1_

The next ball that flew her way went flying when she hit it with the bat, immediately throwing the bat down and running to first base. The player almost caught the ball but it missed the opening of her glove, making Jinsoul quickly run to the next base. The crowd cheered loudly and Jiwoo felt herself getting excited at the energy here.

Next up was Sooyoung, and she felt her heart leap out of her chest at the sight of the girl. The crowd got even louder seeing her, and she _swore_ she saw Sooyoung wink directly at her. And damn did she look fine as hell in that uniform, the black paint on her cheeks as she went up to bat. 

She held the bat tightly, watching as the pitcher got ready. She kept her eyes trained for any sudden movements that could possibly catch her off guard. She’d been playing softball for 4 years now, so she knew how people played for the most part. The second the ball came flying, she hit it up high, the sound of it hitting the bat echoing. 

Everyone stood up as they watched where the ball would go. The field players running to catch it, if it ever came down. But it didn’t.

“Homerun!” The guy behind Jiwoo yelled, and she didn’t know what that meant, but it must be good if everyone was cheering. She stood up, clapping her hands loudly as she watched both Jinsoul and Sooyoung run to homebase. 

_2-0_

Sooyoung high fived Jinsoul with both hands, pulling her into a hug. 

Lisa slammed her glove down to the ground, watching as the team celebrated early in the game. “Hey— don’t be like that.” Rosé tried to calm her down. 

Jennie shook her head as she watched the pitcher throw the ball to the next batter. They hit it directly into the hands of the second baseman, getting put out. 

“Damn it!” Doyeon shouted, taking her helmet off and slamming it down in the team's dugout. 

“Whoa— calm down.” Sooyoung said, standing up immediately. “The game is just starting baby! Don’t get discouraged alright?” Doyeon was still irritated at what she had done but hearing the encouragement from Sooyoung helped her calm down a little. 

Throughout the game, it was constant back and forth. The opposing team seemed to be a little more warmed up as the game progressed.

Near the end of the 8th inning, the score was pretty close. 

The score was 6-4, and at the moment Lisa was on the 3rd base. Lisa watched as Jennie hit the ball that Heejin pitched, knocking it into the stands across the field. 

6-6 

Heejin sighed, trying to keep her composure as the score was now tied due to her pitch. Sooyoung always told her not to blame herself though, and yet she still did. It threw her off, making her throw another pitch that flew outside of the box.

“Focus Heejin..” Sooyoung muttered, watching as the girl readied herself again. She threw the ball straight down the middle.

“Strike 1!” She heard the man shout. The girl batting was much taller than she was, eyeing the girl as she threw a curved ball. It flew to the outer field, being caught by Yeji as she dived to the ground. 

“Out!” He shouted, and the girl, also known as Eunseo slowly walked off the field. 

_1 out._

The next person, Jisoo, had gotten struck out because of how thrown off she was by Heejin’s pitches. The girl throwing a curveball twice and then switching the last one to a fast one straight down the middle. Jisoo shook her head, but her friends encouraged her as she came back to the dugout. 

Jiwoo watched as the pitcher breathed in and out as the next batter stepped up. The first ball she threw at the girl was hit, sliding directly pass the 2nd baseman's glove. There was 2 minutes left on the clock. 

A person on 1st base, Momo batting. 

“Come on Heejin..” Sooyoung muttered, the crowd trying to encourage her as well. She closed her eyes for a moment, opened them back up and threw the ball down the middle again. This time the ball soaring through the sky and into the stands. Momo used her hands to shield her eyes from the sun as she watched the ball go far out.

“Homerun!” Eunseo shouted, running to homebase, Momo trailing behind her. 

6-9 

“Shit.” Jinsoul sighed, the last 10 seconds of the 8th inning up. When they all got back to the dugout, Sooyoung had a quick talk with them. 

“I need you guys to stay focused out there. I know how easy it is to get discouraged. But we got this. Cover small mistakes with bigger plays.” Sooyoung instructed, her teammates sweaty and tired, slowly getting pumped up by the speech. “We got this alright?” 

Jiwoo listened as the team in the dugout beside her shouted loudly together. Lisa fist bumped the girl as they moved to their positions on the outfield. 

_Beginning of the 9th inning. The final inning._

The home team batted first, going a good run before they were given three outs. They were slowly losing hope, but they kept their defense strong. Not allowing the other team to score if they weren’t scoring any time soon. There were about 5 minutes left in the inning, and it was Sooyoung’s team to bat now.

The person batting watched as the ball she hit flew far out, landing in between the two outfielders. She made it to first base, attempting to run to second and quickly retreating when she saw the ball coming back her way. 

“Hell yeah! Let’s go Jungeun!” The girl could barely hear her teammates over the crowd yelling. 

Hyunjin was up next, purposely hitting the ball as hard as she could so it would zoom in between the legs of the players as she ran to 1st base and Jungeun ran to 2nd. 

The girls watched excitedly as they saw what they were doing. Jinsoul was up now, getting a strike and remembering how Sooyoung said to not get discouraged by small mistakes.

“Bigger plays.” She muttered to herself, holding the bat over her head and anxiously waiting for the ball. Doyeon instantly stood up when she heard the sound of the ball being hit by the bat, watching as it flew out into the field and bounced off the wall. 

Jungeun 3rd base, Hyunjin 2nd, Jinsoul 1st.

Sooyoung was up now, and the crowd was impossibly louder, knowing that whatever happens could either break them or make them. 

The pitcher threw the ball.

_Strike 1_

Another.

_Strike 2_

“Come on… focus Sooyoung.” Jiwoo chanted nervously to herself, the tension on the field and off being felt by everyone. They watched as the ball came speeding towards the girl and she swore everything started moving in slow motion as she swung the bat, connecting it with the ball and hearing it crack in half. It soared high and the crowd started screaming once they saw it was a homerun. 

They all ran to homebase and waited excitedly for Sooyoung to make her way around it, lifting her up and patting her back. 

10-9 

Jiwoo jumped up, clapping along with the crowd and feeling the energy in the air. She hated how sexy Sooyoung looked with that smudged paint on her face. Jinsoul held her up and carried her over to the dugout as Doyeon went up next. 

“That was beautiful Sooyoung!” She heard her coach compliment. The sound of the cheers and appreciation from her team made her feel on top of the world, boosting that already huge ego. 

The pitcher on the other team was trying her hardest to strike out the batters, not wanting to give them more opportunities to score. But the fastballs down the middle were right up their alley. The pitcher was just feeding them at this point. Their adrenaline too high to be on edge any longer, taking any opportunity to broaden the score gap. 

At this point they were just rubbing in it. Doyeon hit the ball far out, allowing herself to run to 2nd base. She slid as the ball connected with their glove, touching the base literally seconds before it was caught. She stood up, clapping her hands as the crowd whooped and hollered. 

Yeji was up next, her tall figure making the pitcher slightly intimidated. She threw the ball quickly, hitting Yeji’s side. The girl groaned in pain as she was hit with the fastball. Allowing her to go to first base.

30 seconds left. 

Sooyoung was up again, seeing the time on the board pausing for a moment. The girl pitched to her, throwing a curveball at the taller girl. Except Sooyoung was used to hitting those, knocking it out of the park. She dropped her bat and ran the bases, meeting her team at the homebase. They all hugged her, some tapping her helmet and others patting her back. Jiwoo ran onto the field, just as Sooyoung was taking off her helmet she saw the girl running to her and jumping into her arms.

She was thrown off by the kiss she received, especially in front of so many people. The kiss was deep and passionate, the complete opposite of what Sooyoung liked. But because it was Jiwoo she didn’t bat an eye. Jiwoo’s hands ran through her hair and Sooyoung’s hands rested on her ass as all of her friends cheered them on. 

Except Jinsoul. 

She shook her head, walking to the dugout. “Want to go grab some food with Jinsoul?” Sooyoung asked her, and the girl nodded as she slowly slid down her body. She pulled her hair from its ponytail and ran a hand through it. 

She walked and caught up to Jinsoul. “Yo— we’re getting food with Jiwoo. Come on.” Sooyoung simply said, watching as the girl grabbed her things and followed. 

Sooyoung stopped by her place first so they could shower and change into clean clothes. “That game was so intense.” Jiwoo said, sitting in the passenger seat. “I’ve never been to a softball game before. You girls are tough.” She smiled.

Jinsoul sitting in the very spot that she made Jiwoo come. Remembering the wetness that pooled into Sooyoung’s leather seats. She chuckled at that, making her feel a little better about the situation. “We are tough huh?” Jinsoul asked, getting the girl in the passenger seat’s attention. Sooyoung pulled up to a sushi place, insisting on buying them whatever they wanted.

Jiwoo was full after that, heading back home with the other girls. She went to the bathroom to use some mouthwash, hating the way her mouth felt after what she had just eaten. When she opened the door she was met with Jinsoul in the doorway waiting. “Oh!” She placed a hand on her chest, feeling it beating 10x’s faster. Not just because she was afraid, but because of how good Jinsoul looked. 

Being this close to her literally left her mesmerized, forgetting how to use proper words. “Did you have fun today?” She asked her. 

“Besides the exam I probably failed? Yeah.. I had fun today.” She smiled, seeing a small curve at the corner of the blonde’s lips. 

“I doubt you failed.” Jinsoul reassured her. “Stop stressing so much..” Her voice got lower and lower the longer she spoke. 

“I know I shouldn’t.. I know. But I just can’t get my mind off of it.” Jiwoo sighed. 

Jinsoul already had an idea in mind, and Jiwoo just fell directly into the trap she set. “I can help you with that.” She grabbed her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. Jiwoo didn’t even think twice in following her to the room. 

Sooyoung was already there, removing her shirt the second Jiwoo stepped inside. She slowly turned around, her bare body still on display. Jiwoo swore she was seeing an angel. “I heard you were feeling stressed.” Sooyoung said softly. “We can help you.. if you’d like.” She smiled, and all the shorter girl could do was nod her head, losing the ability to speak. 

“Hey princess— what’d I say about using your words?” She walked over to her, eyeing the girl up and down. 

“Y-Yes.. I’d like that.” She said, her voice coming out more desperate than she’d like. Sooyoung smiled, and she could feel the heat radiating off of Jinsoul’s body behind her. Sooyoung initiated the first kiss, the force of it pushing her flush against Jinsoul’s front. She moaned at that, feeling Jinsoul’s firm grip on her breast all while Sooyoung pushed her tongue into her mouth. 

She didn’t know when her life became a fuck fest but she wasn’t complaining either. How could she? There were two attractive girls who gave her amazing orgasms and literally craved her.. it couldn’t get any better than that. 

It was a little hard to concentrate when their styles were so different. Jinsoul was gentle, leaving feather like kisses on her neck, while Sooyoung was aggressive, wanting to apply pressure anywhere and everywhere. It made her dizzy, unable to register the hands that slowly undressed her.

“W-Wait… can you both undress too?” She asked cutely, a red tint on her cheeks. Jinsoul smiled, removing her shirt. Sooyoung eyed the girl's chest, taking in the piercings that she so proudly showed off whenever she could. Jinsoul always felt confident, but right now she felt so small with those adorable doe eyes staring at them. But when she caught a glimpse of Sooyoung in the background, practically drooling over her she finally came to her senses.

Sooyoung took off her things next. “Both of you get on the bed.” Sooyoung demanded, feeling the need to be in control today. She watched as the two girls shyly lied down beside each other on the bed. “Spread your legs..” She instructed, and they both did as they were told. Sooyoung dipped her head in between Jiwoo’s legs, missing her taste. 

She thought about it all week, trying to distract herself from the thought of it. But it was useless. She needed it. She needed her sweet taste on her lips again. Jiwoo’s eyes rolled back when she felt her tongue run through her folds once again, missing the aggressiveness. It isn’t that she didn’t like how gentle Jinsoul was with her.

But fuck she just needed someone to ruin her the way Sooyoung did. Making her feel so dirty with her words and demands. While Sooyoung gave her clit the attention it deserved, her other hand played with Jinsoul’s. She was more turned on by the sight of Jiwoo in extreme pleasure. But that quickly changed when a finger was pushed inside of her. That feeling never got old for her. 

Jiwoo held Sooyoung’s head in place, turning hers to connect her lips with Jinsoul, both of them moaning in unison. To say Jinsoul felt like she was floating would be an understatement. Not only did she have Jiwoo’s hot lips on hers but she had Sooyoung’s finger fucking into her with no mercy, wanting to drive her to an orgasm. 

She flicked her tongue against the girl’s clit, watching as they made out sexily, all while moaning loudly. They were putting on a show for Sooyoung, and she was sure that the last thing on Jiwoo’s mind was some exam. She was completely enthralled with what was happening to her. 

She was tremendously turned on by how Sooyoung multitasked, keeping both of the gorgeous girls pleased. One getting the treatment of her hot tongue, and the other feeling her pushing her finger as deep as it could go. Jinsoul couldn’t even hold her head up anymore, eventually falling flat against the bed and playing with her nipples as she rode the finger inside of her. 

“O-Oh my god..” She choked out, her hips freezing up as her orgasm hit her. Jiwoo was getting close too, the sound of Jinsoul’s raspy moans pushing her over the edge. She gripped her hand tightly, squeezing it as her legs shook and her body literally froze in place. Her limbs went limp as Sooyoung removed herself from in between her legs. 

She eyed Jinsoul for a second, wanting nothing more than to wrap her lips around the soft mounds atop her chest. But the blonde had something else in mind, positioning herself in between the redhead’s legs. Sooyoung watched excitedly, dragging a chair over and sitting on it with a dildo in hand. 

Jinsoul positioned them so that Sooyoung could see it all, really want to give her a show. She rested on her back, pulling Jiwoo up so she could rub their wet centers together. She nearly fell over from how good it felt.

It was wet, warm, and very soft. It was almost torture. She felt like she was being teased the entire time she rocked her hips against Jinsoul. “You’re so wet baby.. did Sooyoung eat your pussy well?” Jinsoul managed to ask, ignoring her own blinding pleasure to stay in control. 

“Yes!” Jiwoo shouted unintentionally, rocking her hips hard against the girl below her. She was already feeling that coil in her stomach tightening, but it got even worse when she turned and saw Sooyoung fucking herself with the dildo, eyes trained on them scissoring. 

She didn’t know what was setting her on fire. The sight of Jiwoo staring her down as she approached her orgasm, Jinsoul’s raspy moans and the sight of her gripping Jiwoo’s thighs to guide her. Or the fact that she knew _exactly_ how good it felt to rub your pussy against someone else’s. 

“Fuck Jiwoo— i’m gonna come.” Jinsoul warned, shutting her eyes and opening them just to close them again at the sight of Sooyoung’s head falling back. She was lazily fucking herself, her orgasm approaching faster than the girl’s on the bed. “Sooyoung.. are you— going to come with us?” Jinsoul managed to say, biting back a moan that threatened to escape.

“Trying.” The girl simply said, a single sweat droplet forming at her temple. “Keep going.” She demanded, watching as the girl above Jinsoul started losing control of the situation. 

Her hips were doing whatever they wanted, rolling and rocking against the other girl. “I’m coming! Jinsoul!” She moaned, coming hard onto the girl’s already wet center. Jinsoul came shortly after, looking over to see Sooyoung’s mouth open as her orgasm hit too. She slowly removed the dildo, and Jinsoul lost control at the sight of her white cum threatening to fall from that pretty hole of hers. She removed Jiwoo, quickly running in between her legs and spreading them.

“I want to clean you up..” Jinsoul mentioned, spreading her legs over the arms of the chair. The girl immediately pushed her tongue into Sooyoung, a hand instantly running through her hair. The taller girl would never admit it to her face, but fuck was she entirely whipped for the blonde. She tried to put on a front, pretend she wasn’t enjoying her as much as she really was. But fuck the way her tongue moved against her, rather it be her mouth, neck, or pussy… it was heaven. 

But of course, she’d never admit that. 

For the sake of her own ego. She couldn’t lie though, the sight of Jinsoul eagerly licking at her cum was far too much for her. She ended up coming again, this time it slowly dripped out into the seat and Jinsoul cleaned it with her fingers. 

“You’re a bad girl Sooyoung.” She heard Jinsoul say, her eyes snapping open at those words.

“Now you’re going to be punished.” She added, and her clit throbbed at the words. 

_Punished_

Jinsoul walked away for a moment, stepping into the closet and coming back out as she adjusted the straps. She gripped Sooyoung up by her hair, throwing her onto the bed. She took her seat, beckoning the girl come over as she stared at Sooyoung the entire time.

“You’re going to watch me fuck this girl. That’s it. No touching yourself, I don’t even want to hear a moan come from you. A single noise.” Jinsoul demanded, forcefully pushing Jiwoo down onto the strap and hearing her moan out.

“Is she pretty Sooyoung?” She asked the girl who sat on the bed with her legs crossed tightly. Sooyoung nodded, watching as Jinsoul fucked into the girl above her, her hands caressing the full mounds. “How sexy is it?” She was referring to the view.

“So sexy.” 

“Glad you know..” Jinsoul whispered, wrapping a hand around her body and rubbing at her clit. Jiwoo moaned loudly, the force of the strap going deep inside of her from this angle and the fingers that teased her swollen clit. She was literally going to explode. Especially with Sooyoung blatantly staring at her naked body, all the way down to the view of the strap going in and out of her. 

“Oh my god— i’m going to come!” Jiwoo warned, her eyes closed as she bounced onto the strap with the help of Jinsoul’s hands on her waist.

“Ask nicely..” Jinsoul said, still eyeing the girl on the bed that fidgeted more and more every passing second she watched. 

“J-Jinsoul— please let me come.. I’ve been a good girl.” She begged, the pathetic words leaving her mouth and causing her body to feel on fire. 

“See Sooyoung? Easy.” She simply said, doing one last hard thrust into her that made her fall over the second she stopped. The girl shook on the floor, and Jinsoul just watched, knowing she’d need a little while to come back from that. 

Except that wasn’t easy at all. When you were getting fucked or touched it was impossible to think properly. She swore it was. She didn’t understand how Jiwoo could even speak during that. Maybe Jinsoul was right about her being able to keep up with them. They had finally found their match. 

“Now it's your turn.” She patted her thigh, and the girl stood up, her thighs separating and revealing the wetness there. “Did that turn you on?” 

Sooyoung nodded. 

“Words… remember the rules.” Jinsoul hissed, standing up and bending her over. She fucked into her, holding her hands behind her back as if she was being handcuffed. 

“Yes.” She simply said, a moan leaving her lips, almost replacing that simple word. 

Yeah, she really didn’t get it. 

Jinsoul was enjoying this back view. That oh so familiar back view. They’d been in this position before, except last time it was on the lounging chair in Sooyoung’s backyard. “Fuck Jinsoul—“ She moaned, slamming her hand onto the bed and gripping the blankets aggressively. Jiwoo finally stood up, looking at what was going on.

She’d never seen Sooyoung so.. _vulnerable._

She slapped her ass, pounding into her a little faster so she could help her approach the inevitable orgasm. Her eyes nearly watered up at the feeling of coming, she felt so full. “I-I’m coming.” She warned, throwing her ass back against the girl as she met her strokes midway. 

“Right there.” She moaned again, her hand finding its way to Jinsoul’s body, pulling her close so she could bury the strap deep in her. 

“Hmm— are you going to come?” The blonde asked her.

“Yes— fuck. I can’t take it much longer…” She whined, still rolling her hips back. “Please let me come.” She begged, and Jinsoul was happy she didn’t even have to say anything to her. 

“Hmm.. since you’ve been such a good girl— you can come for me.” She picked up the pace, digging her nails into the hips of the girl, Jiwoo moving up to place kisses on her sweaty back.

“Fuckkk!” Sooyoung cried out, biting down onto the blankets. She came hard, everything going white and her legs trembling as she stood. Jinsoul pulled away, not missing the cum that rested on the strap as she pulled out slowly. She smirked at that, and looked over as Jiwoo placed gentle kisses on Sooyoung’s body as the taller girl regained her composure. Jinsoul took the strap off, flipping Sooyoung over and moving up her body.

“Stick your tongue out.” Jinsoul demanded, and she did just that. “I’m going to ride your tongue.. okay?” She asked, lower her lips onto the girl’s face. Sooyoung nodded, still sticking her tongue out for the sexy blonde above her. 

Jinsoul angled herself, feeling Sooyoung’s tongue snake through her folds and curl up against her entrance. She yelped at the feeling, slowly pushing herself down onto her tongue. Sooyoung groaned at the feeling of tight walls around her wet, hot tongue. The sight of Jinsoul losing control already making her lightheaded. 

The blonde didn’t hold back on her moans, riding Sooyoung’s tongue and letting it known that it felt damn good. “Fuck Sooyoung… your tongue feels so good.” She whined, her hands against the wall to keep herself from falling forward. She rocked her hips against her face, and she felt Sooyoung suddenly moan against her folds.

When she looked back for a second, she spotted Jiwoo in between the girl’s legs. She was licking at her clit as she finger fucked her, eyeing the girl’s hips as she rode Sooyoung’s tongue to an orgasm. Sooyoung was doing a good job of staying focused on the girl that was practically using her to get off, despite the fingers that rammed into her. And the eager flicks against her sensitive clit. 

She didn’t know what turned her on so much about being simply used by the blonde. She was sure that had to be a kink of some sort. Jinsoul came abruptly, her thighs clamping around Sooyoung’s head and nearly suffocating the girl as she panted heavily and let out whiny moans. Sooyoung came right after, her hips rocking against Jiwoo’s fingers as Jinsoul rocked against her face. 

Jinsoul fell over, her body going limp as she felt Sooyoung move close to her and Jiwoo lay beside her as well. Jiwoo cuddled up to her while Sooyoung rested her head against the girl’s stomach. “Well… that made me hungry.” Sooyoung giggled, making the other two laugh as well. 

Jiwoo had completely forgotten about the exam.

The next day, that was all Jiwoo could think about. Her constant daydreaming not going unnoticed by her friends. “Everything alright?” Haseul asked, realizing her friend had been a little more closed off since the party that night. 

“Yeah sorry— just had a really long night.” 

She didn’t lie. 

“Well— we were thinking of getting some pizza and chicken after your practice later if you want.” Haseul suggested. 

“Oh god— I would love that actually. I didn’t eat breakfast now that I think about it.” Jiwoo felt her stomach growling.

Vivi reached into her backpack, pulling out a granola bar. “Here, eat this. At least it’ll be something in your body. You shouldn’t practice on a completely empty stomach.” She warned.

Jiwoo nodded, opening the packaging. “Yeah, I learned that the hard way before…unfortunately.” The redhead recalled. She vowed to never do that again, nearly giving herself a concussion when she fell from a stunt because she passed out as she was being held up. That was an embarrassing day for her. 

During her practice, Sooyoung watched. Sitting in the stands at the very top, watching as the girl moved gracefully in that skirt. She bit down on her lip just at the _thought_ of what she’d to her if they got just a few minutes alone. Jiwoo was a good captain obviously. Her peers loved her, they laughed together and she wasn’t too hard on them. When they made a mistake she encouraged them rather than berated them. Jiwoo went to check in her bag when she realized she left something in the locker room. “Shit..” She muttered. 

She turned back to her friends. “Hey I need to grab something from the locker room— but you guys can keep stretching.” She smiled, and Sooyoung watched as she walked off of the field. She instantly followed, staying a little behind so it wasn’t obvious. Jiwoo opened the locker room door, walking over to her locker to get her phone out. She needed it so she could play the music, that way they could practice their routines to it. 

Sooyoung snuck in behind her, removing the key and letting the door shut completely, locking it too. Jiwoo didn’t even turn around. “Hey did you forget something too?” She called out, thinking it was another teammate. But when the person didn’t answer she looked instead, nearly falling over when she saw Sooyoung standing there. That smile on her face. Like she was up to no good.

“No— I didn’t forget anything.” She smiled, walking over to the girl. Jiwoo turned back, grabbing her phone after successfully unlocking the locker. When she closed it back, she wasn’t expecting Sooyoung to be so close to her. She could feel the warmth from her breath, tickling her lips and tempting her. Daring her to take initiative. 

“What are you doing wearing this sexy skirt huh?” 

“I-It’s just uniform.” Jiwoo informed. 

“Hmm.. it’s a little too short. Everyone will see what belongs to me.” Sooyoung growled. “So I'll give them something to look at.” She sat down on the bench, pulling Jiwoo over her lap. 

“Wait Sooyoung, I need to get back to my friends.” She tried to say, remembering they were waiting for her. But she was shut up by a smack directly on her ass. She yelped, the stinging pain lingering there. 

“They can wait.” She snarled, smacking again in the same spot. She smiled as the area turned red, her handprint showing where she slapped. She smacked again, feeling the girl’s body jerk forward and hearing her hissing from the pain. 

It was painful, but painful to the point that she liked it. She was embarrassingly wet now, the smacks against her ass not stopping for a moment. 

Sooyoung smacked so hard in the same area that Jiwoo swore it went numb, and the only thing she could feel was that aching throb deep within. “You seem to be enjoying this. You’re so dirty Jiwoo— I wonder what your friends would think… knowing how disgusting you really are.” 

Hearing Sooyoung talk down on her just made her even more wet. She hated it. What was wrong with her? Sooyoung raised her skirt above her hips, and slid her panties to the side. “You’re a mess. You really did enjoy that huh?” 

Sooyoung smiled at the wetness that glistened on her pretty pink folds. She stood up, pushing the girl against the locker harshly, and putting two fingers inside of her. “Be a good girl and make this quick yeah?” The thrust were forceful, the sound of her fingers going in and out of her wet hole making Jiwoo nearly faint. Her ass still stung and the way Sooyoung was fucking her like she was some whore was just too much for her. 

She bit down on the girl’s neck, still fucking Jiwoo quickly. As much as she wanted to keep her here, she knew her friends would start looking for her soon. She wrapped her other hand around the girl’s front, pushing it down her panties and rubbing at her clit while she used two fingers to fuck her. “Sooyoung— it feels so good.” Jiwoo moaned, her face flat against the lockers.

“I know.” Sooyoung said cockily, making Jiwoo go weak in the knees. “Now come for me.” She demanded, and after 3 more powerful thrust, the girl was coming undone. She shrieked, the sound bouncing off the walls of the enclosed space. 

Her panties were definitely ruined, and she was starting to think Sooyoung and Jinsoul had a thing for leaving her completely ruined after their little sexcapades. She took a moment to finally get her shit together. When she opened her eyes Sooyoung was standing in front of her, sucking her fingers clean from the white cum she left behind on them. “I suppose you’re looking for this.” Sooyoung smiled, handing her the phone.

Jiwoo shakily grabbed it, giving a weak smile. She could hardly walk right now. But she needed to get back. Her face was flushed, and her hair was a mess. When she stepped out she bumped into Jinsoul. 

“Oops.” She heard the blonde say, picking up the phone that she dropped. She handed it to her, realizing it was Jiwoo she had bumped into. 

Great.

What a fucking coincidence. 

“Jiwoo? Hi.” Jinsoul smiled as the girl took the phone away.

“Oh Jinsoul! Um hi— what are you doing here?” She asked, receiving a weird look from the taller girl. She gestured to her duffle bag. “Going to practice.” She informed, still smiling brightly at the girl. 

Jiwoo felt ashamed right now. She had just gotten fucked and she was sure it was written all over her face. She would’ve been better off just shouting it down the halls that she just got fucked in the locker room. “Oh nice! Me too actually— I should go. Had to get my phone.” She laughed awkwardly, stumbling over her words. It was adorable to Jinsoul though.

“Alright. See you this weekend right?” She asked, and Jiwoo nodded. 

She watched as the girl shakily walked off, realizing how odd she walked. Unaware of the fact that she did indeed just get fucked in the room she just left. But when the door opened again, and she was face to face with Sooyoung her entire face dropped. She didn’t understand why she felt a wave of anger wash over her. “Oh Jinsoul— on your way to practice?” She asked, trying to play it off.

If only she had known what Jinsoul and Jiwoo got up to without her. 

“Yeah. As should you.” She said bluntly, trying to hide her annoyance. Sooyoung coming from the same room as Jiwoo sort of connected the dots for her. Jiwoo was awkward because she had just been caught after having a mind blowing orgasm. Jinsoul shook her head as she walked off, and Sooyoung shrugged. 

Jinsoul was bitter the entire time at practice. She really needed to sort her shit out. Had she really caught feelings for this girl? It isn’t like they haven’t done this before.. what was so different about Jiwoo? As the girls practiced, Sooyoung of course chose Jinsoul as her catch buddy. Tossing the ball back and forth to each other. 

Jinsoul couldn’t hide her bitterness much longer, taking it out on the girl with her throws. “Yo— not so hard!” Sooyoung shouted, tossing the ball back to her. They went again, finding a good rhythm as they went back and forth until Jinsoul purposely threw the ball aggressively, just missing the girl’s face. 

Sooyoung didn’t really think much of it. Everyone had a bad throw every once in a while. But when it happened again she was beginning to see something was off. “What the fuck Jinsoul?” She said angrily, and before she could even think Jinsoul was picking up another ball by her feet and throwing it. Hitting the girl directly in the face. She fell to the ground, holding her nose and seeing the girl stand there unfazed by what she had done. Sooyoung quickly got up, throwing her helmet down and charging at the girl.

She punched Jinsoul in the face, knocking the girl to the ground. “Fuck off!” Jinsoul shouted, kicking the girl in the shin and then punching her across the face. She fell over to the ground, watching as Jinsoul came back to her, gripping her up by her shirt and throwing punches that she mostly blocked. 

She flipped them over, driving her fist directly into Jinsoul’s face, busting her lip in the process. She was about to strike again until she was pulled off of the girl by their teammate. “Yo! What’s going on here?” Doyeon asked, walking over to the blonde that had blood leaking from her lips.

“Why don’t you ask her?” Sooyoung spat, holding her bloody nose. Jinsoul wasn’t even angry anymore, just ashamed that she let her emotions get the best of her right there. 

Sooyoung honestly didn’t even know why Jinsoul was being like that towards her. Had she done something wrong? Yeji walked Sooyoung off the field while Doyeon walked Jinsoul off. They went to different bathrooms, purposely keeping the girls separated after that physical fight. Doyeon went a napkin, dabbing it at the corner of Jinsoul’s lip.

“What was that all about?” She asked, her eyes fluttering to Jinsoul’s angry ones. 

“It’s nothing.” Jinsoul said bluntly.

Doyeon sighed. “Must be something if you’re causing fights with your closest friend.” Jinsoul lowered her head at that, watching as Doyeon tossed the napkin in the trash.

“Come on— you’ll be my catch partner now.” She let the shorter girl go out first before following behind. 

Sooyoung was cleaning her own nose in the bathroom, Yeji leaned up against the wall and watched. “That was pretty intense huh?” She questioned, trying to figure out what could have possibly made the two peas in a pod fight each other.

“It was.” Sooyoung said, slightly unfazed by it. She was more annoyed at her nose bleeding right now. “She’ll be fine. Probably just a bad day or something.” 

“Who punched their friend because they’re having a bad day?” Yeji asked and Sooyoung shrugged.

“I don’t know? A lot of people.” She tried to defend, downplaying it as Jinsoul just having an off day. 

“No, if anything people usually confide in their friends. Not try to take their heads off.” 

Sooyoung honestly didn’t care much at this point. It happened already. She’d just talk to Jinsoul about it after practice. Yeji was her new catch partner now, and the taller girl noticed Sooyoung taking small glances at the other girl. She was clearly worried about her friend, as much as she pretended she wasn’t. 

After practice she chased after Jinsoul, watching as the girl walked off campus quickly. “Jinsoul!” Sooyoung shouted, watching as the girl ignored her purposely. She called her again, and she was ignored once again. 

So Sooyoung ran up to the girl, placing an arm on her shoulder and spinning her around. The moment the blonde turned around she felt lips on hers, kissing her deeply. She was stunned at first but she reciprocated it. They had kissed… many times. But not outside of sex. So this was very.. different for Sooyoung. Jinsoul deepened the kiss, her tongue gracing her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. 

Sooyoung opened her mouth, allowing the tongue to explore her mouth. She enjoyed every second of it. She remembered they were in public, but if Jinsoul didn’t care then neither did she. Her hands caressed Jinsoul’s face and moments after Jinsoul backed away. She was panting heavily. “Thank you.” She simply said, before turning and walking off.

Sooyoung stood in place, pressing her fingers against her lips. It was like she could still feel Jinsoul’s lips on hers. But that was far from the truth, because she was watching Jinsoul walk off down the street. “What was that?” Doyeon questioned from behind, and Sooyoung didn’t even bat an eye. Still in a daze from that kiss. 

Jinsoul was walking to the nearest convenience store, just needing a moment to herself. After that kiss with Sooyoung it confirmed everything for her. Kissing Sooyoung.. she felt her body on fire. Every part of her just wanting to please the taller girl. 

But when she kissed Jiwoo, it was like fireworks and that fiery passion all in one. She wanted her. And not just in a “I want to fuck you and leave you a soaking mess for class” kind of want. She wanted her all of the time. Just to herself, and it was confusing, because she genuinely didn’t understand what was so different about her compared to the other girls they’ve slept with.

“Everything okay?” The cashier asked as Jinsoul just stood in the middle of the store. 

She grabbed a bag of chips and got him to ring it up. “Keep the change.” She said, leaving the store and heading back to campus. She knew Sooyoung was probably on her way to the parking lot by now, so she quickly ran there. She spotted the taller girl unlocking her car doors. She weaved in between the parked cars and caught up to her, closing the door the second Sooyoung opened it.

The girl tossed the bag of chips into her hands, watching as she reflexively caught it, holding it against her chest. “We need to talk.” Jinsoul simply said. 

Sooyoung was trying to register what Jinsoul had just told her as she was driving them home. “So you like Jiwoo?” She asked, and Jinsoul nodded.

“You punched me over a girl?!” Sooyoung shouted, purposely slamming on the breaks. Jinsoul’s head nearly hit the glove compartment area. 

“What the hell Sooyoung?” She was irritated by that. “It’s just— I saw you leaving that room after her and it just clicked for me okay? My jealousy got the best of me and I'm really sorry.” She apologized. 

Sooyoung laughed at that, and Jinsoul thought she was being made fun of. “Jinsoul— I don’t want Jiwoo. And truthfully, after this weekend, you can have her all to yourself. I have eyes on a friend of hers now.” She admitted, smiling to herself as she thought about the short haired girl. 

“Is that alright with you? I’ll try to not be _too_ touchy with her this weekend.” She winked, and Jinsoul laughed.

“Yeah. It’s alright with me.” 

Jiwoo kept her word, she went out for lunch with her friends after practice. But she could hardly stay in one spot, her ass still sore from Sooyoung’s attacks earlier. Jungeun noticed the girl constantly moving and readjusting herself. “You okay?” Jungeun asked her, watching as Haseul reached over the redhead to grab some chicken for her and Vivi. 

“Y-Yeah. Never been better.” She said enthusiastically, biting down into her pizza to hide her whine after she sat for too long. God Sooyoung was seriously vicious. 

“Did you guys hear about the fight today?” 

“What fight?” Yerim asked, sitting in between Hyejoo and Chae. 

“Sooyoung and Jinsoul.” She informed, and Jiwoo’s eyes instantly snapped over to the brunette. 

“What? Why? Why did they fight?” She asked, her concern throwing the other girls off. Since when did she care about fights? Let alone fights that had popular kids involved? 

“Nobody knows really. Just looked on the field and they were laying fists into each other.” She laughed, and Jiwoo didn’t even so much as smirk. She wondered what caused them to fight. They seemed to be really close. But then again close friends always fought. Maybe it was something only they knew about. 

Jiwoo was happy when she got home, showering and ending her night with bagged ice on her ass. This was honestly humiliating. She wore a long sleeve and no bottoms besides her underwear. The ice sitting atop the bruised area. Her room door was swung open, and Hyejoo was about to ask something but she was now distracted by the ice that lay on her friends butt.

“Alright— I want to hear all about this one.” She laughed, sitting beside the girl.

“W-What?” Jiwoo rolled over, wincing in pain when her ass made contact with the bed. “It’s just a cheerleading injury.” She lied.

“Oh booo.” Hyejoo frowned. “Anyways, I was wondering if you could lend me like 30 bucks.” She smiled cutely. 

“Uh.. what do you need it for?” She asked, grabbing her wallet off the dresser.

“Umm…” Hyejoo trailed off, watching as Jiwoo’s eyes slowly flickered to her. “A league of legends skin..” 

Jiwoo sighed. “Really Hyejoo?” She held the money in her hand. “What skin costs that much anyway?” 

“It’s a rare skin… plus some other stuff I wanted to buy. Pleaseee, this will be the last time.” She begged.

“You said it’d be the last time, the _last_ time you asked.” Jiwoo reminded her, and the girl knew she was right.

“Okay this will be the last, last time.” She smiled, and Jiwoo shook her head. She put the money away and instead pulled out her card. 

“Please.. just 30.” She said, knowing how carried away Hyejoo could get. 

“Just 30.” She repeated, excitedly jumping up and leaving the room. Jiwoo rolled over again, checking her phone and reading the message she just received. It was Sooyoung and she was inviting the girl to stay the night tomorrow. Of course Jiwoo didn’t turn down that offer, smiling widely at her phone. She wondered what they’d get up to this time. Her mind wandered, totally forgetting her butt was on clear display now. Hyejoo returned with the card, walking over and seeing the bruised area.

“Oh you’re nasty!” She shouted, and Jiwoo jumped up immediately. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Cheerleading injury huh?” Hyejoo teased, watching as the girl’s eyes lit up at the words. And not in a good way.

“I-It is a cheer injury.” She defended, still sticking to her previous lie. But Hyejoo saw right through her.

“Do you happen to have any wild animals that maul people on the field during practice?” She asked. She had seen cheer injuries, and that was no cheer injury.

She was blatantly laughing in the girl’s face, seeing how flustered she had become. “Hyejoo please don’t tell anyone about this.” She begged, and the girl pretended to be in deep thought. 

“Hmm… you can buy my silence with a small fee of 20 dollars.” She bribed, and Jiwoo’s face dropped. 

“Hyejoo please—“ 

“Chae!” She shouted, and the girl tried to shush her up. 

“Hyejoo stop.” She begged, and the girl waved the card in front of her face. She sighed deeply, giving in.

“Fine. _Just_ 20.” Just as she answered the other girl arrived.

“Yes?” She called in her tiny voice, leaning against the doorway with wet hair. 

“Nothing— Jiwoo just wanted to say hi.” Hyejoo smiled, and Chae seemed confused but she smiled and said Hi anyway. 

Jiwoo mouthed the words “just 20” and Hyejoo nodded. “Wanna watch me buy some league of legend skins?” Hyejoo asked, walking over to the girl. Jiwoo turned back when her phone began ringing again.

“Oh and Jiwoo—“ Chae returned with Hyejoo trailing behind, her eyes widening at the dark bruised area on her butt.

“40 for her silence too!” Hyejoo laughed, and Jiwoo sighed. She honestly just wanted to sink into the ground at this point. 

After a long drawn out day of classes, Jinsoul was finally home, Sooyoung arriving about an hour later after classes. “Freedom!” She shouted, throwing her bag on the floor by the door.

Jinsoul was on the couch laughing at how dramatic her friend was. Sooyoung returned to the living room after grabbing some water. She removed her shirt in front of the girl, and Jinsoul watched as she tossed it beside her. She looked up at the girl, watching as she slowly undressed.

“Since you’re probably going to be a taken woman after this weekend… I was thinking we have some fun for the last time.” She smiled. “Just you and I… you know— how it used to be.” The taller girl winked. Jinsoul wasn’t opposed to that at all.

“But.. this time I'll be taking care of you.” Sooyoung stated, walking over to the couch and patting her lap. Jinsoul moved her laptop onto the floor, straddling the girl on the couch. Jinsoul leaned down, kissing the girl and thoroughly enjoying every second of it. She tried to focus on Sooyoung’s soft lips but it was impossible when she was groping her ass like that. Kissing her deeply with teeth and tongue involved, pulling her down against her center. Jinsoul moaned at that, wanting more. 

Sooyoung watched as the girl above her took off her shirt, and she admired her toned body before placing kisses all over her chest. She wanted to enjoy this last 1 on 1 session they’d have for probably a long time. Out of everyone Sooyoung has ever fucked, Jinsoul remained her favorite. Maybe she was just biased though. She had a close friend who was not only there for her emotional needs, but her sexual needs as well. 

She swirled her tongue over the sensitive nipple, eyeing Jinsoul as she did so. Her hands still firmly holding her in place as she desperately tried to relieve some of the pressure in her core. “Jiwoo will be here soon… let’s speed this up..” Jinsoul warned, and Sooyoung understood. She watched as Jinsoul took off her shorts and panties, Sooyoung did the same, sitting back in her previous position. 

Jinsoul straddled her thigh, hearing Sooyoung inhale sharply at her warm, wet center against her skin. Jinsoul moaned immediately when she moved her hips just a little. Sooyoung was still aggressively kissing her lips, sucking and biting down on them. Jinsoul wrapped her arms around her neck, grinding down onto the firm thigh. “Fuck..” She moaned against soft lips, her eyes fluttering open as she felt Sooyoung’s lips trailing down her neck. 

“Feels good?” Sooyoung asked, loving how close Jinsoul was. She would miss it. 

“So good.” Jinsoul moaned softly, her warm voice sending chills down Sooyoung’s spine. Fuck she was going to miss this. 

Her wetness was spreading all over the girl’s thigh as she thrust her hips forward and back, her moans increasing the closer she got to her orgasm. The wetness from herself making it harder to reach her orgasm because of how wet everything was. She could hardly feel Sooyoung’s thigh anymore, only the sticky wetness that had formed where she ground her hips. But for some reason it turned her on. It was almost like she needed to work extra hard to get what she want.

But that wasn’t hard, not when Sooyoung was helping. Gripping her ass tightly just to smack it and edge her forward and back. “Come for me baby.” Sooyoung growled, watching as Jinsoul’s movements got sloppier and sloppier. 

“Shit!” She yelled out, her body tensing immediately. She was held in a warm embrace as she came, making it 10x’s better than it would’ve been without it. Sooyoung kissed the girl, lifting her up and softly placing her onto the carpet. 

“Sorry— it’s something I’ve always wanted to do with you.” Sooyoung informed, positioning herself in between the girl’s legs and grinding their wet centers against each other. Jinsoul’s head thrashed left and right as she enjoyed the feeling of a warm pussy rubbing against hers. It wasn’t the greatest thing in the world, but Sooyoung made it feel so much better.

Especially with her moaning and dirty talk. She just couldn’t keep her mouth shut, and Jinsoul didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse. “You like how my pussy feels against yours?” She moaned, and Jinsoul nodded. Realizing that Sooyoung was so into it she couldn’t scold her for not “using her words.” It didn’t take long for Sooyoung to get near to her orgasm, her hormones already high just from watching Jinsoul in complete bliss. 

“Jinsoul— I'm going to come.” She warned, and the moment the blonde heard those words, she started thrusting her hips too. The sound of their wetness together was like music to Sooyoung’s ears. It egged her on, her hips rocking harder against Jinsoul’s. Their moans getting louder and louder together. 

“Fuck!” Sooyoung shouted, her nails digging into Jinsoul’s thigh, making her hiss in pain as she came too. Sooyoung’s clit brushed against hers for a moment, nearly sending her into another orgasm from how sensitive she was. 

“Well ...that went a lot better than I thought it would.” She smiled after relaxing for a moment. 

“Yeah..” Jinsoul agreed. 

Sooyoung sat for a moment, before standing up. “One second.. I'll be right back. Don’t move.” She said, running up the stairs. Jinsoul laughed because she was literally naked running around the house. But that was just one of the pros that came with having your own place. Jinsoul heard the girl coming back down the stairs minutes later, and just like she was told, she hadn’t moved.

She noticed the strap that Sooyoung wore, not even needing to be told to spread her legs when the girl got back onto the floor. Sooyoung slowly pushed it inside of her, listening to the tiny noise that escaped from her. She felt so full, and Sooyoung fucking into her so slowly and passionately was really doing something to her. 

Sooyoung kissed her lips softly, moving away and staring into her eyes. “Is this okay?” She asked in a hushed tone, her hips moving slowly to keep the rhythm going. 

“Yes…” Jinsoul moaned. 

Body to body, on the living room floor, slow and passionate fucking. If this was going to be the last time, Sooyoung wanted to enjoy every second of it. After a while, she became impatient, her aggressive nature sneaking up on her. 

The thrusts were still slow, but they were harder and deeper now, pulling out almost fully before ramming back into the girl. “Sooyoung—“ Jinsoul choked out, her nails digging deeply into the girl’s soft back. 

Surprisingly, Sooyoung wasn’t running her cocky mouth. Just taking in all of the moans and noises that left the beautiful girl beneath her. Eventually she was picking up the pace, moving in and out of the girl faster. Jinsoul’s hands scratched down her back, and she moaned at the feeling, loving the stinging sensation it gave. “I-I’m not going to last much longer.” Jinsoul admitted. It felt too good. Sooyoung was ramming into her at a rapid speed, stretching her out with every thrust. 

“Fuck.” She bit down onto the girl’s shoulder, needing one last thrust to make her come. She held onto Sooyoung tightly, her legs shaking. Sooyoung didn’t even give her time to process that orgasm, pulling her up and pushing her against the wall. 

“Okay— I was good. Now I want to fuck you like you deserve.” Sooyoung said sexily, making Jinsoul moan loudly when the strap was pushed back inside of her. Her head leaned against the wall with her hand beside it, her back slightly arched for the girl behind her. Sooyoung really was fucking her like she deserved.

Quick, hard, coordinated thrusts. “Sooyoung fuck!” Jinsoul moaned, slamming her hand against the wall. She was definitely going to be sore after this. 

“You’re so sexy Jinsoul.” She complimented, looking at the way her back arched and her pretty blonde hair rested on it. Jinsoul took the strap so well, not a single complaint leaving her mouth. If anything she enjoyed the roughness. That was something she and Jiwoo had in common. 

They just couldn’t resist someone making them their bitch. It was cute to Sooyoung. She grabbed her hair, yanking her back. Jinsoul was embarrassed at how she dripped down her inner thighs, and how the strap probably showed just how wet she was. 

Her wetness covering it more and more as Sooyoung thrust in and out. She felt dizzy now, like she was going to fall out from how every nerve in her body was set off. “Fuckkkkkkk.” She moaned, biting down on her lip and feeling Sooyoung’s thighs smacking against her ass every time she thrust forward.

“Come on baby— make me proud.” Sooyoung smirked, watching as Jinsoul fucked back against her. 

“Shit— I...my god Sooyoung.” She whined, placing both hands onto the wall now. Sooyoung snapped her hips forward one last time, watching as Jinsoul came. Her body trembling as she pressed herself flush against her back. She let the girl finish before she pulled out, giggling as the girl slowly slid down to the floor.

“Jiwoo is close. You should get cleaned up.” She winked. And Jinsoul got up, wobbling as she did so and going to her room. She quickly cleaned herself off, changing into something else. Sooyoung opened the door when she heard the bell, seeing Jiwoo on the other side of it and smiling when she noticed she was wearing a skirt.

She shouldn’t be surprised though. 

“I brought food.” She smiled, stepping inside. Sooyoung grabbed it from her, walking to the kitchen. “Where’s Jinsoul?” She asked, and the girl smiled.

“She went to take a quick shower.” She explained, taking a bite of the chicken Jiwoo brought in. Soon Jinsoul was in the doorway, spotting Jiwoo and smiling. 

“Hi.” Jiwoo said softly.

“Hi..” Jinsoul replied. 

Sooyoung almost gagged at how oblivious Jiwoo was, if she even was. “She brought chicken.” Sooyoung pointed out, pushing the box to the other side of the counter for Jinsoul to take. She brushed past Jiwoo, looking into the box and grabbing a drumstick. 

“So what are we doing?” Jiwoo asked, taking a bite of the chicken. 

“Watch some movies.. swim in the pool… play some games.” Sooyoung suggested, but her mind was truthfully on just one thing. If Jinsoul was going to snatch the girl up for herself, she was going to make sure Jiwoo was completely broken after tonight. 

They decided to swim first, wanting to get in before it got too dark. It wasn’t too hot outside, but the girls didn’t mind having some pool fun for a bit. Afterwards they ordered something so they could eat. Jiwoo and Sooyoung took quick showers, and then they were back in her room for some movies. Jiwoo sat in the middle of the two girls, and her skin crawled the entire time with anticipation.

She knew she was setting herself up by sitting in between the two girls. Surprisingly though, they were very tame. They sat through two whole movies before they even so much as initiated a single touch. It was like they were purposely postponing it to see if Jiwoo would get antsy. 

And they were proven right when Sooyoung placed a hand on her bare thigh, feeling the girl jump in her spot. Sooyoung’s hands felt hot on her skin, or maybe that was just her imagination because of how desperate she was. The girl simply ran her hand up and down her thigh, getting dangerously close to her center before moving away all together.

She whimpered and Sooyoung had to bite back a smile. Now Jinsoul was doing the same and oh god, she really wouldn’t make it through the night. 

When the 3rd movie ended, Jiwoo had lips all over her body. She didn’t know what to pay attention to anymore. Sooyoung’s nipping or Jinsoul’s sucking. They both tugged at her shirt, ripping it down the middle and hearing her gasp. 

That was hot.

They both wrapped their lips around her nipple, sucking, biting and licking. Jinsoul rubbed at her clothed center while Sooyoung rubbed at her creamy thighs. She was getting the best of both worlds right now. 

They slowly undressed each other, giving kisses in between each piece of clothing that was thrown across the room. Jiwoo sighed, satisfied by Jinsoul’s hand on her now bare center. She became flushed at how needy she came across as when she bucked her hips forward. “Patience Jiwoo..” Jinsoul softly said against her soft skin. She groaned at that.

She didn’t want to be patient. She couldn’t be patient when they were touching her like that and kissing her that way. 

She craved the both of them. Everything about them. Jinsoul dipped a finger into the hot wetness of the redhead, seeing her moan against Sooyoung’s lips. While she fucked her slowly with her finger, Sooyoung used her hand to rub at her clit. She was way too sensitive for this.

She honestly didn’t think she’d last longer than 4 minutes at this rate. Jinsoul sucked at Jiwoo’s slim fingers while she fucked her. “Fuck— you’re both doing so good..” She moaned, complimenting them both. 

When she came, she was surprisingly very tame. Unless she was just holding back. Her moans were barely there, instead she was making out with Sooyoung as her legs trembled from the orgasm. 

“Hey Jiwoo..” She heard Jinsoul’s sexy voice call. She turned to the girl who looked at her with sincere eyes. “We need your permission to do whatever we want to you tonight..” Jiwoo’s eyes widened in excitement. Of course they could do whatever they wanted.

“You have it.” She quickly said.

They both laughed at how eager she seemed. “Okay.. if you get uncomfortable or anything just tell us to stop alright?” The blonde asked, just as Sooyoung moved from the bed. 

“O-Okay.” She said nervously. While Sooyoung put the strap on, Jinsoul ran her tongue through pretty wet folds. Her finger making an appearance again as she licked the girl clean. Well.. as clean as you could get someone while using your tongue. She used the tip of her tongue to tease her clit, just before wrapping her lips around it and sucking harshly. 

“Fuck Jinsoul—“ Jiwoo moaned, her hands running through the girl’s hair. Sooyoung made sure she had a bottle of lube.

This girl had no idea what was coming to her. Just as she was about to come from Jinsoul’s tongue and fingers, she gasped when the feeling disappeared. But when she opened her eyes she saw Sooyoung back in the bed, teasing her entrance with the tip of the strap before pushing it into her completely.

“Mmm..” She moaned, biting down on her lip as she felt the toy stretching her out again. She missed it a lot. 

“Feels good huh? Me stretching your pussy out like this?” Sooyoung teased, not going easy on the poor girl at all. She pushed the entire length of it in, closing her eyes at the sight of Jiwoo taking it so well. She came in seconds, mainly because she was already so on edge from Jinsoul. Jinsoul rubbed at her own center, licking her fingers clean as she watched Jiwoo straddling the girl. 

Her mouth fell open at the sight of her lowering herself down onto the strap, and Sooyoung’s firm hands grabbing her ass and spreading them so she could fuck into her pussy better. Jiwoo was completely distracted by Sooyoung, unaware of the girl who had walked off to also put on a strap. Sooyoung smiled at the sight of Jiwoo’s breasts bouncing with every thrust into her and the moans she quite literally fucked out of her. 

Sooyoung could see Jinsoul walking back over from the corner of her eye, lubing up the strap she had on herself. She didn’t even need to say anything, Sooyoung already getting the memo. 

Instead of Jiwoo sitting upright on her, she pulled her down so she was against Sooyoung’s chest, her ass slightly up in the air for the blonde. She smirked at the sight, getting into the bed and positioning herself behind the redhead. She placed the lube over her fingers and slowly pushed it into the girl’s ass. Jiwoo’s eyes opened immediately at the sudden intrusion.

Sooyoung could see the worry on her face and distracted her by picking up the pace of her thrust. “It’s okay Princess. Just breathe...” She cooed, driving the girl to another orgasm. She was unsure on how to feel about this new thing they were trying out…

But when she came down from her high, Sooyoung was pulling her into another kiss, thrusting her hips upward and fucking into her. Jinsoul positioned the strap at the girl’s entrance as well, pushing it in slowly. And girl moaned out. It hurt a little, and she felt tears threatening to leave her eyes.

Sooyoung could see them, and slowly stopped her movements. “Whoa— do you need us to stop hun?” Sooyoung asked softly, and Jiwoo shook her head.

“N-No.. I'll be okay.” She reassured. “Keep going.” She demanded, the both of them quickly springing back into action. 

Jinsoul thrusted her hips slowly, trying to let Jiwoo adjust before doing anything too crazy. But eventually the pain turned into sheer pleasure and she enjoyed how full she felt in both of her holes. “F-Faster Jinsoul..” She demanded, feeling the both of them moving into her at the same time. 

The pleasure was far too much. Both straps fucking her deep. “You’re taking it so well baby.” Jinsoul smiled, looking down at the bruised part of her ass. It was slowly healing, so Jinsoul focused her attention on the other one. Slapping it and hearing Jiwoo scream out from the sudden attack. 

“Do you like how we’re fucking you Princess?” Sooyoung asked, trying to keep the rhythm going smoothly as they both fucked into the girl. She nodded quickly, tears falling from her eyes. Not because she was in pain, but because she felt so damn _good._

__It had to be a crime to feel this good. She felt so full, the strap hitting her g-spot over and over again while Jinsoul fucked into her ass harder and harder. “Oh fuck! Fuck me!” Jiwoo chanted, the tears falling down her face at how fucking good it felt. She couldn’t take it much longer. She attempted to fuck back against them both but the grip they both had on her kept her stationary as they filled her holes. Roughly fucking her._ _

__She was actually screaming at this point, and Jinsoul couldn’t believe this girl could be that damn loud. Good thing they lived alone, in a home not connected to any neighbors. She was sure they’d have the police knocking at the door if they heard these screams._ _

__“Fuck me! Fuck Jinsoul… Sooyoung i’m going to come so hard.”_ _

__“Is Jinsoul fucking you good baby?” Sooyoung asked, still bucking her hips painfully upwards. But anything for Jiwoo…_ _

__“So fucking good.” She replied, her voice whiny as that feeling in her stomach threatened to rip through her. She felt every nerve in her body on fire. She felt like she could combust into thin air at this point. This was just far too much for her. She didn’t think she’d ever enjoy something like this._ _

__“Come for us Princess— fuck.” Sooyoung moaned, completely in a trance at how sexy Jiwoo sounded at the moment. One last thrust into her g-spot and she was coming all over them. Her body shook harshly as it tried to process what had just happened. Her toes curled so much she was genuinely afraid they’d cramp up. But she had no control over the spasms that wracked her body. Jinsoul removed the strap for her, taking off and throwing it across the room._ _

__She eagerly spread the girl’s legs and ate her out from behind, licking up every drop of cum left behind. Even the wetness on her inner thighs. Jiwoo really couldn’t believe people were able to feel so fucking good. She was in a trance and she was sure she almost blacked out moments ago. She mustered up enough strength to hold herself up._ _

__Allowing the blonde to push her tongue into her pussy and make ridiculous sounds as she slurped up every last bit of her. Sooyoung removed the strap as well, instead grabbing a dildo she had brought from the closet._ _

__She fucked herself with it as she watched Jinsoul eating out Jiwoo. Waves of pleasure hitting her as she watched the sheer pleasure that was present just from the expression on Jiwoo’s face. She felt her toes curl at the way the shorter girl gripped the sheets when Jinsoul held her firmly, pushing her tongue in and out of the girl._ _

__“Jinsoul— yes.. eat me out baby.” She moaned, using her hand to spread herself for the girl even more. Sooyoung moaned at that._ _

__“Such a good girl.” Jiwoo heard the taller girl say, opening her eyes to see the dildo going in and out of her as she watched them with hooded eyes. Since Sooyoung was watching, she’d best give her a show right? She rolled her hips against the girl’s face, her eyebrows furrowing at how good it felt to have a tongue eagerly lapping away at her._ _

__“That’s right.. grind on her tongue.” Sooyoung moaned, her free hand rubbing at her clit now. “I know it feels good baby.. let go.” She encouraged, and Jiwoo just needed another second. Jinsoul used her other hand to press her thumb against the girl’s clit, applying pressure as she curled her tongue upwards inside of her._ _

__“Fuck baby— do that again please.” She begged, and Jinsoul complied, curling her tongue up as she pressed down onto her clit. Jiwoo fell apart, on the verge of crying yet again from how good it felt._ _

__Sooyoung came from hearing Jiwoo beg that way, her walls clenching around the dildo inside of her. Her legs shut tightly and she slowly lost her balance as her body trembled. “Fuck.” She gasped, removing the toy and sucking it clean. Jinsoul noticed how she was leaking cum, and like a wild animal she went over to feast on the girl. Sooyoung moaned at the unexpected actions from the girl, but welcomed it regardless._ _

__When Jiwoo finally managed to function properly, she noticed Jinsoul in between Sooyoung’s legs again. She quickly moved there too, making Jinsoul share the beautiful girl’s hot cum. She felt dirty doing this, but it turned her on knowing how much Sooyoung liked it._ _

__She felt like she was dreaming. Two gorgeous girls licking her clean at the same time. Their tongues hitting over and over again as they licked through her folds. Jiwoo liked how good Sooyoung’s cum tasted. But it seemed to taste even better when she was sharing it with the beautiful blonde beside her._ _

__Sooyoung didn’t even hide how good this felt for her. Her moans were louder than they’d ever been. “Yes… fuck, eat my pussy.” She bit down on her lip sexily. “Just like that—“ Her full lips fell apart and her heart skipped a beat when she felt two tongues working at different parts of her pussy. Jinsoul focused on her clit while Jiwoo licked at her entrance._ _

__A hand in each of the girls soft hair, tugging harshly at it as her orgasm threatened to hit her any moment now. She felt it building up quickly, going through every inch of her veins. She felt heat everywhere, finally releasing onto those eager lips in between her legs. Even as she was coming they still kept going and she had to literally push them away before she died of overstimulation._ _

__“Shit..” Sooyoung huffed out, her back hitting the bed. As always, they cuddled up beside the girl. Just relaxing and taking in everything that had transpired. Jiwoo knocked out almost instantly, and Jinsoul felt at ease just seeing her cute features so relaxed as she slept soundly. The next morning, Sooyoung was still knocked out. While Jinsoul was in the shower, assuming the other two were asleep, Jiwoo had awaken._ _

__She quickly got dressed, feeling her stomach growling. She went downstairs to get something to eat, feeling every bone and muscle in her body sore from last night. She hadn’t even seen the marks that were left all over her perfect body from the other two. She made herself a bowl of cereal, leaning up against the counter and looking out as the sun was shining down onto Sooyoung’s backyard._ _

__When Jinsoul finished showering, she went to the room, noticing Jiwoo wasn’t there anymore. She held the towel against her head, walking down the stairs._ _

__“Good morning.” She said, once she saw the girl wearing her t-shirt._ _

__Jiwoo jumped, not hearing the blonde even step into the kitchen or come downstairs. “Oh god— good morning Jinsoul.” She said, holding her chest as she felt her heart pumping against it._ _

__Jinsoul laughed. “Am I that hideous in the morning?” She joked, and Jiwoo instantly shot that down._ _

__“No— no you’re gorgeous. I’m just a scaredy cat.” She smiled, watching as Jinsoul raided the cabinets._ _

__“Well ... we seriously need to go shopping.” She pointed out, hearing Jiwoo laugh. “I’ll make waffles.. that isn’t going to fill you up.” The blonde insisted, and Jiwoo didn’t even protest. Instead taking in just how gorgeous Jinsoul looked right now. Her hair was wet and she wore a shirt that was obviously too big for her. It was really cute though. The complete opposite from the Jinsoul she had seen last night._ _

__Jinsoul noticed her staring, and smiled. “Like what you see?” She asked, and Jiwoo hadn’t even noticed the spoon that previously had cereal on it was now empty. The contents falling back into the bowl because of how mesmerized she was._ _

__“It’s okay if you do. I like what I'm seeing too.” She complimented. But there was no teasing manner behind it. It seemed… genuine._ _

__She often wondered if she was just looking into things too much when it came to the taller girl. She couldn’t even stop herself when the question slipped past her lips. “Do you like me?” She asked, and Jinsoul seemed taken aback at first._ _

__“Of course I do.” She started. “I wouldn’t really be having sex with you if I hated you or something.” She began mixing the batter for the waffles. Jiwoo shook her head, placing the bowl down._ _

__“No like— really really like me.. more than just a friend or fuck buddy?” She asked, her cheeks heating up at her own bluntness. Even Jinsoul froze for a moment, and that was enough to prove Jiwoo’s point._ _

__“I do..” She confessed. “I understand if you don’t though, I mean we’re just strictly—“ And she was cut off by soft lips on hers, and Jinsoul immediately reciprocated the kiss because it was something that she wanted for so long._ _

__When she pulled away the girl stared up at her with pretty brown eyes. “You taste like fruity pebbles.” Jinsoul teased, and Jiwoo laughed, playfully hitting her chest._ _

__“No.. I-I like you too.” She admitted, finally coming to terms with that little fact. At first she just thought she liked the attention Jinsoul gave her, but she noticed the continuous butterflies she got whenever she was around. And how badly she wanted to please the blonde whenever they were behind closed doors._ _

__“Really?” She smiled brightly. Her heart leaping when Jiwoo nodded._ _

__“We can take it slow… since we just got out of whatever it was we just had.” She laughed, referring to the constant threesomes._ _

__“I’m okay with that.” The taller girl assured, turning back to the bowl._ _

__Jiwoo eyed her for a moment, remembering the question she wanted to ask. “Why did you fight with Sooyoung?”_ _

__Jinsoul froze. How did she know about that? “Uh.. nothing big. Just friends being friends.”_ _

__Jiwoo giggled. “I saw you tense up just now. You’re amazing in bed. But you’re obviously not the best liar.” She pointed out._ _

__Jinsoul laughed nervously. “Well, it was because of you.” She started, and Jiwoo felt her heart drop. “I saw you both coming out of that locker room and I _knew_ what happened. I guess I got really jealous and yeah..” She trailed off. Jiwoo was flattered by it, but now she felt just a little bad. She truthfully didn’t mean for Jinsoul to see her coming out of that locker room that way. Sooyoung had honestly came out of nowhere. _ _

__“I’m sorry Jinsoul.” She apologized, caressing her cheek._ _

__She smiled softly. “It’s okay. It won't ever happen again.” She winked._ _

__Sooyoung suddenly came downstairs with a robe on. “Oh— am I interrupting something?” She asked, seeing them both look at her the moment she came in._ _

__Sooyoung noticed how close they were, and she wondered if Jinsoul confessed yet. “No actually— I'm making waffles.” The blonde said excitedly._ _

__“Don’t burn them like you did last time.” Sooyoung groaned. “I’m actually craving them this time.”_ _

__Jinsoul felt embarrassed at that moment being brought up. “I won’t burn them! I’ve gotten better.”_ _

__“Uh huh…” Sooyoung grabbed the orange juice from the fridge, watching as Jiwoo looked at Jinsoul with something more than just lust in her eyes. That made her feel better to know that there was possibly something reciprocated there for her friend._ _

__“So— threesome after breakfast?” Sooyoung tested, wanting at least one of them to confess. Jinsoul tensed up at the question, and Jiwoo tapped her fingers nervously before answering._ _

__“Uh no.. I can’t actually.”_ _

__“Yeah same. Gotta go and do.. something.”_ _

__Sooyoung looked between the both of them. “Okay this is painful to watch. Are you two together now or what? Somebody confess, because I already know Jinsoul has the feels for Jiwoo.”_ _

__Jinsoul turned around quickly, but she relaxed when she saw how Jiwoo was unfazed by it. “We’re.. taking it slow. It turns out we both like each other but we don’t want to rush into anything just yet.” She answered calmly, and Sooyoung smiled._ _

__“Congratulations.” Sooyoung clapped, seeing Jinsoul roll her eyes. “About time this idiot settled down.”_ _

__“We’re literally the same person.” Jinsoul defended._ _

__“But i’m taller.. and better. And the captain.”_ _

__“And I'm co-captain.”_ _

__“Still below captain.” They bickered back and forth._ _

__“Anywaysssss—“ Jiwoo cut them both off. “I’m looking forward to the waffles Jinsoul.” She could see that smile even from the angle she was on._ _

__“Me too. Chop chop.” Sooyoung banged her hands flat against the table, purposely trying to annoy the blonde._ _

__It was quiet for a while, only the sound of butter being placed onto the pan and Jiwoo playing a phone game. Sooyoung felt the need to break the silence, clearing her throat. “So… threesome in celebration of you two getting together?”_ _

__“No!” They both shouted in unison, and the dark haired girl crossed her arms. Frowning and leaning back in the chair._ _

__“Whatever.” She said, her fake attitude making the other girls laugh, including herself._ _

__And that morning, they ate waffles in complete bliss._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Well...? There isn’t much to say after something like that. But if you read and enjoyed, i’m happy you did. And if you read and didn’t enjoy, well thanks for reading anyway. 
> 
> I appreciate the kind words and i’m always willing to talk about my works or other works with everyone >.< , so if you want you can follow me on twitter: @xyvesoulx . 
> 
> I’m also very open to suggestions on ships/one shot ideas. So you can always hit me up about that as well. Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
